


Getting By

by r2mich2



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Spencer, Ridiculous Themed Coffee Shop, Totally not a hobo living in his parent's attic Spencer Wright, alive!billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2mich2/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADOPTED BY LILACCAT / CALIL_SPENCER (changed names)</p><p>Spencer Wright is a jobless wanna be director, unable to pay for college. His parents want him to get a job, and when he has no other options but to indulge in his wonderful barista skills he's weaseled into taking a job at the highly renowned coffee shop, the Mocha Loca, a themed coffee shop that celebrities just love to visit. Much to Spencer's luck, or dismay, a local celebrity takes an interest in Spencer right off the bat.</p><p>(Beta'd by Vanilliaify on tumblr chapters 1-4)</p><p>Abandoned. Up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jobless

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I meant to have the first chapter to this done like months ago when the coffee shop AU thing got really big (I was like the first person who willingly put it out there that I'd write one) but I never got around to finishing the first chapter. So, I finally have it done and it is the ever present pairing of ECTOFEATURE :D 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. I know there has to be thousands of these now but I still wanted to write one and I'll be updating this semi-frequently depending on my free time and trust me, I have a lot of free time. (Online school oh yes).

Spencer didn't know how his mother roped him into doing it but she had somehow convinced him to get a job. She didn't think his personal agenda of just making low-budget films and hoping for someone to get him to direct their movie was going to cut it for the mean time and Spencer had to stop mooching off his parents for money.

She'd told him he needed to get a job to pay for the special effects and materials himself and that he also needed to start supporting himself in case his director's dream didn't work out. Spencer scoffed when she said that last part but knew she was being realistic.

Lying around in your parent's attic wasn't exactly being productive. He contemplated selling his own scripts but that didn't get him anywhere. He was sitting at their kitchen table staring at the newspaper in search of jobs. Honestly, who used the newspaper anymore anyway?

Spencer surely wouldn't have done so if not for his father setting it down on his head that morning with a sticky note saying that the newspaper was the best place to start.

He would have hoped the WiFri was hiring but they hadn't been hiring since he was in high school.

His mother eventually wandered in, deciding to make breakfast for the family, or really just Spencer and his parents because Jessica was away at Karate camp for a good portion of the summer.

"Any luck?" She asked, reaching into the fridge and looking for some eggs. Spencer shook his head. She frowned, knowing her son had many talents and there had to be a job that interested him somewhere and if not, she'd find one that wouldn't annoy him too much.

Without thinking, she turned to her son. "Spencer, sweetheart, could you make me my coffee? You know it tastes better when you do it." She smiled kindly as she began getting out the bacon and other necessary ingredients for breakfast.

Spencer nodded his head with a noise of commitment and casually stepped towards their coffee machine. His mother was a coffee junkie, considering she spends most of her early hours styling people's hair down in town. She was one of the better stylists so she made a good amount of money but it wasn't as much as she'd like. She wanted to send Spencer to college between the money she and Hugh could put aside, but having two children made it difficult and Spencer openly agreed to letting his sister get the college fund money instead.

Spencer had said he'd make money off of his films to go pay it by himself, or he'd head straight into the film industry if he could. They knew he wanted to go to an expensive film school which was probably why it'd be better if he got a real job and began saving up all he could. But, of course, Spencer didn't want to take time from his creative genius.

Jane, while mulling over her thoughts of where her son could get a job for a decent pay and okay work hours also thought of how great a barista her son really was. Her son could make millions just by the recipes he came up with for his lattes.

The moment Spencer had successfully mixed her cup of coffee and placed it beside her, Jane began to think. As she lifted the mug to her lips and smelled the wonderful caramel scent that was Spencer's coffee, the light bulb went off.

"Spencer!" She instantly yelped, almost scaring the living daylights out of her son. Spencer didn't think she could yell at him for his coffee making skills. Was it really that  _bad_?

He watched her as she turned on him, a giant smile on her face. Okay, she wasn't mad. But she sure was scaring him. "What about the coffee shop? You could become a barista there! I heard they were hiring!" She grinned, beaming.

Spencer blinked, tilting his head to the side as he thought about her offer. The coffee shop? The one that was always hiring for new baristas because the A-listers that came through there kept having them fired for bad coffee? Oh no. Spencer wouldn't get his one cooking talent squashed under the feet of celebrities with their extremely sensitive taste buds.

"Mom, that's not the best idea…" He started, already trying to guard his low self-esteem. He wasn't a moping mess but he did take it in the gut whenever someone insulted him or his abilities. It was probably why he never felt so good about his films.

Jane shook her head. "No, no Spencer they'll love your coffee! Trust me!" She insisted, knowing her son's self-confidence wasn't exactly the highest out there. It was the reason why he needed to spend more time with friends and out in public rather than shooting his films in the backyard.

Spencer stared at her long and hard for a few moments before shaking his head and giving in. "Fine, when can I go book an interview?" He asked, looking around the room dejectedly. He was so not going to get hired by such a high profile place.

"Right now!" Jane stated, grabbing her son by the wrist and leading him out the kitchen with the thought of breakfast completely abandoned.

-o-

It turned out the coffee shop employees had to restrain themselves from attacking Spencer for all his coffee making secrets. Spencer was more disturbed than anything. The boss wanted him working within the next few days so he had been doing his orientation for a few hours after they hired him directly during the interview.

The entire time his mother was giving him reassuring thumbs up. She left after about forty-five minutes of his orientation and left to go back to work but that didn't make Spencer feel any better about the new job.

Spencer had been informed of when his usual work hours would be since he was a new employee, aka, the early morning almost every day of the week. Luckily, the place wasn't going to be as boring as he thought it would. Local musicians played mostly on week nights and there was almost always a theme to each week at the end of the month that went with their new limited time specials that only lasted for said month. Spencer was just looking forward to October because of the Halloween week.

The place was called the Mocha Loca and at least once a month they had a Mexican mariachi band come in and play music live. The place was known for its signature Caliente coffee, aka, the hottest coffee around in both temperature and spicy flavor. They had an entire side of the menu dedicated to their Caliente, Mas Caliente, and Muy Caliente coffee flavors. Spencer found that a little odd and endearing but didn't judge it.

His normal uniform consisted of any pair of jeans, without holes, a polo shirt with the Mocha Loca logo of maracas and a coffee cup on the back in the golden-yellow color that reminded Spencer a lot of tacos. But he guessed that was the appeal to the Mexican theme. The color on the polo was red and so were the sleeves, creating a bright and annoying look.

Spencer already knew his eyes would burn out from the overall jovial nature of the place by the end of the week.

After being given his apron, shirt, badge, and work schedule, Spencer was finally allowed to leave. Those employees were just too enthusiastic to have such an 'esteemed' barista now working with them. Maybe they all really just wanted to dump the work on him.

He tried not to let that thought get to him as he stepped around the front counter and went to go back home. At the same time as he went to go reach for the door, a guy with jet black hair opened it for him from the outside, giving him the slyest of smiles and held it open.

"…uh, thanks." Spencer said, looking at the guy with a confused expression. The male nodded his head. "Anything for a cute bro like you." He said, watching Spencer as he stepped past him. Spencer stared back at him as he went to walk away, and when he finally decided to just turn his head and go home, he swore he saw the man wink at him.

-o-

Spencer had retreated home quicker than he ever had before for any reason, just because he was slightly disturbed by the fact that man had been staring at him so much. He did not look forward to having to work if that guy went to the Mocha Loca.

He still had a few hours before his parents would get home so he messed around with a few of his zombie make ups and contemplated new plots for his films but all the while he couldn't get the thought of that man out of his mind. For some reason, the guy was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it when it came to exactly where from, like the guy was a ghost of a celebrity or something.

It was kind of disturbing really. He'd have to text Shanilla about it later since the girl was so knowledgeable.

Eventually Spencer's mother came home, a grin on her face as she came upstairs to see her son playing around with his movie making things and his work uniform set in the corner near the door. "So, they really like your coffee, huh Spencer?" She said enthusiastically and the boy glanced up towards his mother skeptically. She was really happy and it was getting to be scary.

"Uh, yeah?" He responded, pushing away from his desk on his rolling chair. Jane only continued her creepy smile. "Did anything else happen today?" She asked, maybe hoping for something more but Spencer could never really be sure.

He gave her another incredulous look. "Uh, sort of?" He replied blatantly.

"Sort of? What kind of sort of?" She asked, inching closer with each second. Yup, his mother had to be possessed by some excited demon of sorts. Maybe that'd make a good movie.

Spencer scooted back slightly in his chair, staring at her with wide eyes. "A guy held a door open for me?" He said, hoping it didn't get any more questions but he should have guessed his mother would launch into a long conversation because of such a thing.

" _Really?_  Was he cute? He wasn't a creep was he? No, creeps don't hang around the Mocha Loca. But was he  _handsome_?" She interrogated, absolutely beaming.

During high school, Spencer had quickly found out he was not straight and his parents had handled it quite well. Especially Jane, she was the most supportive of the bunch and either way, they always had Jessica for the grandkids they always wanted and who said adoption was bad? The two parents wanted their kids to be happy.

So, needless to say, she'd been the one to sit down with Spencer after he'd gone on his first date with Shanilla only to find out he really didn't like girls. She'd helped him come to the conclusion and had been very understanding. But there had to be something Jane loved about homosexuals because she was way too excited whenever she heard anything about Spencer having anything remotely close to an interaction with another male.

It had always been one of the reasons Spencer didn't try and date in high school. Sure, the ridicule and everything was also bad but if he had someone to suffer through that with then he wouldn't care. It was his mother's obsession with his intimate life.

"Mom, calm down. He just held the door for me." Spencer responded, a frown on his face. Jane only continued to dispute him, rambling off questions about her son's kind company at the coffee shop. She was only stopped when Hugh entered the room looking for Jane.

When she saw the look on his wife's face he understood the situation and knew his son's privacy needed to be preserved. "Jane, honey! How was your day? You called and told me Spencer got a job?" He said, raising his voice slightly to get her attention.

Spencer let loose a sigh of relief at his father's actions and mouthed a curt 'thank you' towards him. "Yes! He did! Spencer got a job at the Mocha Loca! He's starting there tomorrow!" She grinned, clasping her hands together excitedly as she turned towards her husband.

Hugh shot her an interested look before smiling at Spencer. "So your barista skills finally paid off right?" The man said happily and Spencer shrugged. It wasn't one of Spencer's best talents. He had other things he was good at, like directing.

"I'm glad for you, son." Hugh stated before looking towards Jane. "No how about some dinner? I'm starving!" The male said with the same enthusiasm Jane had been utilizing before and soon they were arguing about what food to get and Spencer was only shaking his head with a smile.

-o-

They settled for some Chinese takeout, and when it arrived, Spencer took his plate upstairs to his room with the notion of Skyping his friends. He'd have to tell Shanilla and Rajeev about the day's events.

As he was slurping down noodles from his plate he watched as the video he'd set up with Shanilla popped to life. It'd be easier to talk face to face and his webcam was his love. "Hey, Nilla." He smiled through his food and the girl shot him an odd look before nodding. "Hello Spencer. So you wanted to talk?" She smiled, obviously still warm to Spencer.

While they had never achieved any romantic endeavors aside from the one date gone wrong, Shanilla still adored Spencer and often treated him like a brother. "Yeah, I got a job." Spencer said, dishing out more fried rice from the take out box sitting on his desk.

Shanilla beamed just as his mother had. "Really? Is it a directing job?" She asked, hopeful for her friend's dreams.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm a new barista at the Mocha Loca. You know, that A-lister coffee shop that always has those weird theme weeks at the end of the month?" He said, swiveling his chair to face his webcam again.

"That's surprising. Your mom roped you into it right?" Shanilla asked with a knowing smile and Spencer nodded his head. "Well, you'll get to meet some pretty famous people there. I don't know what it is about that place that attracts actors and pop stars but they love it." She continued, seeing as Spencer was gobbling down food like a homeless man.

Spencer shrugged his noncommittal shrug as usual. "Maybe it's the fact the dress up the employees in odd outfits during theme week. Or the Mariachi band." He replied, gesturing towards her with a fork. "How are you doing? College beating you up? I know Rajeev's been getting bad grades."

Shanilla laughed. "He's been partying too much. Still pining after Lolo though. I heard she's going to become an actress or a model if she can."

Spencer frowned at that. "He sure does confuse me. But either way, I was asking about you. How's the science?" He interjected, trying to turn the conversation back to being about her. Shanilla rarely ever got to talk about herself and Spencer made it his goal to give her that privilege.

She gave him her same frustrated but complying look and sighed. "It's going good. I've been thinking of a few things to study and my grades are high, but you'd say that's normal. I have to help Rajeev with his homework all the time though and that is still the most annoying task in the world." She admitted in an exasperated tone.

Spencer smirked. "He doesn't take the time to learn anything anyway. I wish you guys could have come back for the summer but I guess taking extra classes is a good thing.""

The girl nodded her head, glancing around her dorm. "I think I might have to go, Spencer. Rajeev said he would be back by now and you know what that implies…" She muttered sadly with a mix of worry. Spencer nodded her head. "That's fine. Go make sure he's not in a ditch for me. I've got to do some shit anyway." He said, waving goodbye to her before disconnecting the webcam just about the same time she reached to do so herself.

Spencer frowned the moment his screen was no longer dominated by his friend's face. He loved talking to Shanilla, and sadly enough he didn't get to talk with her about that guy who held the door for him. Trying to put the thought aside, Spencer piled his food materials onto the one paper plate and dumped it in his trashcan with the mental note to take out the trash.

Then, gracelessly, he dumped himself on his bed and fell asleep above the sheets with his mind trying to figure out who that man had been.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer finds out he'll be working with an old classmate and he meets the same door holding guy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA. So I update quickly sometimes. :D It's because I'm neglecting my real work but that's alright because that means you get some BILLY JOE COBRA. Also I have no idea if the coffee mentioned in this chapter is even possible. I don't visit coffee shops for anything other than pastries, (cupcakes), and tea. So, inadequacy in the coffee realm is the definition of my existence.
> 
> Otherwise, have this nice healthy surprise. I had headcanons as to a certain character who appears here, and really, I wanted some good nonconventional friend talks for Spencer that wouldn't be from Rajeev and Shanilla.

Spencer woke up that morning tired, cranky, and desperately needing a kick in the rear to get him going. His alarm clock was blaring loudly from beside his head. It probably caused him inner ear damage but he was too busy wondering how he'd even managed to remember to set it the night before. His mom had probably done it for him.

Lazily he flipped over so his face was buried in his pillow and slammed his hand down on the ghost alarm clock, effectively activating the snooze setting. He didn't have long before it'd continue blaring through the air again.

Angry he had to get up so early,  _was the sun even up yet,_ Spencer rolled off his bed and landed in a pile on the floor. Dirty clothes and scrapped scripts broke his fall and he grumbled something about the stench of unwashed clothing.

His mother made it his responsibility to wash clothing and god knows when that ever happened. Spencer was too busy planning horror films to do house work. Sometimes he could bargain some deals from her with coffee but that wasn't every day of the week he got the chance.

Rubbing his eyes, Spencer slowly sat up among his piles of clothing and looked towards the window. The light was blaring through the window but not as strong as it would when he'd normally wake up. This was definitely earlier than he'd planned.

Spencer glanced down at his vampire themed digital watch and noticed the numbers  _6:32_  emblazoned in the glow of red numbers. He mentally slapped himself and pushed himself off the floor. He managed to take a quick five minute shower but left his hair in the normal, messy,  _I don't feel like impressing_  anyone, hairdo that Spencer always embodied.

He brushed his teeth with about ten minutes to spare and decided he'd just pick up breakfast at the Mocha Loca since he'd be working there anyway. Downstairs he could hear his dad snoring on the couch, probably enjoying a late morning.

Spencer tried to remember when the last time he'd actually been awake to hear his father's obnoxious snoring.

Further annoyed by that turn of events, Spencer changed into his work clothes and glared at the brightly colored, annoying polo that the Mocha Loca made their employees wear. There wasn't much he could do about it though.

He had about seven minutes to get his bike and ride into town. He should have set his alarm earlier but he really valued sleep.

Spencer quickly shoved his cell phone in his back pocket, along with his wallet and walked down to the garage with some haste. He was probably the only college-age student that didn't have a car in the area, considering it was a pretty high monetary area. Hell, even Spencer's closest friends had money falling out their ass. But he'd never judge them for it because they never flaunted it.

He managed to make it into downtown Beverly Heights with about a minute to spare. He was just about right on time and luckily the ride wasn't a long one if you took the back streets and shortcuts. Spencer was glad he knew the area so well.

The familiar signs advertising the Mocha Loca flashed in his face as he passed around the back, parked his bike, and entered through the back door where he could insert his new time card. The backroom was a small bakery-style area with ovens and stoves for when they made the sweets. The coffee shop also sold a few sandwiches and such around lunch hour, along with their signature Taco Americano, but the preparation time for such things didn't take long.

Spencer quickly selected his time card and put it in the slot, allowing himself to be right on time with the ripe old hour of seven in the morning. Around him were a few other clerks/waiters and two chefs. The place never had too many people staffed, probably because celebrities kept firing them.

Spencer hoped he'd last more than a week, but then again he really didn't want the job.

With the grace of a grizzly bear, Spencer dodged the chefs as they pulled elaborately made cakes and apple turnovers from their spots in the ovens and made his way around the coffee machines and refrigerators to the front counter.

Once there, he spotted a very familiar face. At the same time, the same face turned towards him in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Lolo?" Spencer asked incredulously, looking the girl up and down. She was dressed in the same Mocha Loca polo shirt and looked like any other average college student trying to make their way through life. Spencer was oddly surprised.

The blonde gave him the same look. "Well I didn't think they were hiring hobos…" She commented lowly as she crossed her arms. Spencer frowned at that. "What are you doing working here? I thought you had tons of money?" Spencer replied back, remaining a bit friendlier than she had been.

Lolo gave him a nervous look before sighing. "Personal reasons of course." She said, the atmosphere around her changing.

Spencer wondered what could have happened. "Do you feel like telling me?" He questioned in a softer tone and the girl shrugged. "Maybe during lunch break. So you're the new barista I heard so much about?"

Spencer nodded his head. "I need a job to pay for college if I'm actually going to go." He replied with little conviction. Lolo gave him an understanding look, something Spencer had never seen from her. While it'd only been a short while since they'd been in high school together, she'd still had a year in college to enjoy like the others.

Eventually she smiled a small, unsure smile and turned back to the counter. "Well, we can't keep talking if we're supposed to be working, right?" She said in a light, airy, but also saddened tone. Spencer had a feeling she had a lot to say when it came to their later lunch break.

Spencer smiled back and nodded once, stepping past her to go and turn the open sign on and unlock the front doors. Lolo would be his company Tuesday mornings, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He figured they'd get to have a chance to build up a small friendship. She didn't seem so disdainful towards him anymore.

After revealing the Mocha Loca as open, Spencer stepped back behind the counter and waited with Lolo for their first customers. At one point he had to help put some of the cupcakes and sweets and pastries in the display case lined up with the counter.

At around 7:06 their first customer rolled in the door. It was an apparent regular that knew exactly what they wanted to order. This person wasn't an A-lister celebrity but they seemed to have a little bit of the famous air to them, like they were someone's manager.

Spencer offered to take his order and once the man had his first taste of his expresso, he turned around and gave Spencer large and enthusiastic thumbs up while he talked to the phone jammed between his ear and shoulder.

Lolo patted Spencer on the back a few seconds later, causing Spencer to give her a confused look but she only smiled softly like she had done so before.

After another two and a half hours and a few celebrities who praised Spencer on his coffee making skills, Spencer was getting awfully tired and Lolo had offered to go help in the back while the stream of customers died down slightly.

It was nearing ten o' clock and Spencer quickly found out that most of the customers came in the very early hours because of their jobs. After that, it became a slow trickle of locals that woke up at odd hours or just got off their night shifts.

Spencer recognized a few people and even spotted Principal Ponzi looking in on the Mocha Loca with a longing expression. When Lolo explained that he wasn't allowed inside because of the typical celebrity crowd, Spencer understood. The man did have a weird thing for stalking the famous and popular.

Eventually Spencer was sitting alone on the stool he'd propped behind the cash register with his face resting on his hand. His elbow was resting on the counter but it didn't do much for support. He could feel himself trying to fall asleep.

At around the same time, the bell that was set on the front door's entrance jingled and Spencer guessed it to be a customer leaving. He was wrong when he felt the presence of someone standing over him. As he went to glance upwards, he was met with a blinding smile and a very 'party' looking face.

Then he recognized this person. This was the same guy who held open the door for him.

Spencer jolted, standing up instantly. "Can I help you?" He asked, giving the man a cautious look. From the corner of Spencer's eye, he could see Lolo going to walk around the corner from the back area but stopping with a blank look on her face.

"Cutie, you're already doing more than helping me." The man replied in a sly tone and Spencer's face instantly went from surprise to creeped out. "Sir, this isn't that kind of establishment." He responded back, crossing his arms over his chest.

From behind him, Lolo was waving at Spencer to stop but Spencer promptly ignored him.

"Well, either way, I'll take a tall, non-fat, roasted peanut and caramel coffee with chocolate syrup and cream," He paused and pushed down the pair of designer sunglasses so he was looking over them at Spencer. "And maybe a little sugar on the side if I may." The man added.

Spencer scowled. "I hope you mean some of the fine pastries we're selling because straight up sugar wouldn't taste so good." He replied back in a sarcastic tone.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Good play, bro. I'll take some of the peanut butter and fudge cake too."

Spencer nodded his head back. "Lolo can you get me a slice of the peanut butter and fudge cake?" Spencer asked, turning around to get the man his coffee. At the same time, Lolo nodded her head frantically and disappeared from sight like the man was some sort of serial killer.

Maybe he was one crazy regular…Spencer wouldn't know. He just thought the guy was a creep.

It took him a few minutes to mix up the coffee but Spencer managed it pretty quickly and was able to hand it over to the man before Lolo even got the slice of cake. Spencer took the time waiting for Lolo to ring the guy up.

"So, how often are you working?" The male asked as Spencer pushed away at the buttons on the cash register. Spencer didn't spare any time to look up. "I believe that's an invasion of privacy." He responded in a sincere tone.

In return, the man nodded his head once. "I guess that is,  _Spencer_."

Spencer's gaze shot up and he looked the man in the eyes of his sunglasses. At the same time, the guy pointed to his name tag. Spencer didn't feel so creeped out when he remembered he had a tag on him that literally revealed his first name to the world.

"Whatever. That'll be ten dollars and forty-nine cents." Spencer said, waiting for the man to count out some cash or something but he instead pulled out a shiny, plastic credit card. Spencer gave him an incredulous look for doing so but the male only continued to smile that odd and endearing smile at him.

At the same time, Lolo walked out with one of the Styrofoam plates, plastic forks, and the slice of cake and set it down on the counter next to the man's coffee. She gave the guy a wary look before smiling politely, and also nervously.

Spencer continued to ring the man up and watched as he signed the receipt and slid his credit card back into his wallet. Spencer was about to back away from the counter with the store copy of the receipt but was instead presented with a five dollar bill and the male's disturbingly cute and inviting smile. Then the guy began walking away from the counter, towards the door, where he butted it open with his hip and slid out into the open air.

The five dollar bill continued to stare up at Spencer longingly before Lolo shook Spencer's shoulder.

"Don't you know who that was? That was Billy Joe  _Cobra_! And he _liked_  you!" She insisted as she lightly smacked Spencer on the cheek to get his attention. Spencer turned towards her with both confusion and shock. "Was that why he gave me the five dollars?" He asked.

Lolo groaned and nodded. "Are you really an idiot? Man Spencer I was reconsidering my opinion of you and you still manage to be a total dork." She complained but something in her tone made it more friendly and playful than the previous scorn Spencer was used to.

Spencer gulped. "You mean to say that guy was hitting on me? I mean he was but I didn't think he was  _serious_!" He replied and Lolo nodded her head rapidly.

"Come on Spencer, pull yourself together. I know you like guys and that one's a hell of a hottie if I actually had an interest in men." Lolo rambled, shaking her head and slapping Spencer on the arm. Spencer raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Wait…you're…-," He didn't get to finish because of the sound of the bell ringing again.

In the doorway stood a very winded looking Billy. "Woah, bro! That's the best cup of Joe I've ever drank." He said, holding the door open with his foot and pointing at Spencer with the cup in his hand at the same time.

Spencer looked at him in surprise. "Thanks…?"

"No prob, it's brolicious and I thought you should know." Billy said back before nodding his head and walking back out the door. Spencer frowned and looked back to Lolo. "Okay we need to talk." He cut right back to their previous conversation.

Lolo frowned but nodded her head, turning back towards the back room. "Alexander, can you handle watching our shift for a while? We're taking our lunch break early." Lolo called and in moments a boy with ruffled red hair appeared. "Sure, Lolo!" The energetic kid replied, grinning.

Spencer quickly grabbed the receipt and put it where it was meant to go and pocketed the five dollars as he followed Lolo out back. There was a small table set up outside the back entrance for employees on smoke and lunch breaks. Lolo and Spencer thought they should sit there.

Before they could shut the back door, one of the chefs handed them a plate full of slightly burnt pastries and other misfit things they couldn't sell to customers. Spencer said thanks to the man as he shut the door behind him and went to sit down across from his previous classmate.

"So, what happened?" Spencer asked, giving her a look of both curiosity and confusion.

Lolo shrugged. "I got to my first year of college and well, I fooled around and met a girl and we hung out. I quickly found myself no longer interested in guys, I mean no offense but you guys can be so…ugh." Lolo started, picking up a slightly burnt cookie and breaking off a piece of the good parts.

Spencer nodded. "My parents came to visit my dorm and caught me with her, nothing serious but they found out. My mother was furious but Daddy's been helping her calm down over it. He said I couldn't stay up at the university like everyone else and made me come back here and get a job for the summer as punishment but he didn't cut me off, so I'm thankful. Mom will probably never look at me again though." Lolo explained, her tone heavy with emotion and shaking with sadness.

Spencer could see his old classmate's lip start to quiver slightly and the tears starting to build up. He quickly stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. At the same time Lolo kept talking.

"I'm so sorry I made fun of you and treated you so badly in high school. I didn't know what it was like and I was being an ignorant bitch…" Lolo started crying as she too wrapped her arms around Spencer.

"Hey, hey, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad you learned. How did your friends handle it?" Spencer asked, knowing that his friends had been ultimately accepting but Lolo came from the popular crowd where the norm was some sort of deity.

Lolo shook her head and wiped away a tear, putting her other hand on Spencer's shoulder to get him to back up. She didn't need so much support. She'd gotten over most of her feelings about it and Spencer could see it. She still had bottled up emotions though and maybe having a friend who understood it would be better.

"They all hate me now." She muttered as she wiped away another tear. "But, you know, new friends." She smiled slightly.

Spencer smiled back. "Yeah, and if you ever need anything Lolo, don't feel like a stranger. I'm always here." He said as he sat back down in his chair. Then suddenly a wild and knowing smile appeared on Lolo's face.

"So, what are you going to do about the Cobra?" She asked, her signature smirk appearing on her face once more.

Spencer shrugged back and smiled slightly in amusement. "I don't know. He seems like an ass."

In seconds Lolo was laughing, any evidence of her crying going away. "Wow, Spencer. I wish we'd have been friends longer than this." She giggled, now wiping away her tears of joy. "I'll give you that. I guess we should get back?" She offered and Spencer shrugged again.

"Sure. Might as well go save Alex from those crazy celebs trying to get their coffee done right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MRAHAHAHA! I continue laughing. How'd you like it? I mean Lolo's sort of this character that I don't see as having no reason the hate Spencer. It's gotta be because she's in le closet right xD Idk I just wanted them to be friends and hell seeing Lolo liking girls is really easy for me and almost always my headcanon for fics. Plus, with Shanilla and the Jeevs out of town, Spence needed some close contact friend time.
> 
> Otherwise, I am so thankful for the response I'm getting from you readers and I was glad to write this chapter so soon for you. :) If you see any errors, please point them out and I'll take care of them.


	3. Working Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes back to the Mocha Loca to work his second day and meets Billy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this was supposed to be up two days ago. Sorry guys. Between schoolwork and my other fics it gets difficult but I have this one here now. Not really my super favorite chapter but the end of it is intriguing. It's more fun writing with Lolo around XD 
> 
> Any and all errors I apologize for. I literally wrote this in like an hour total of time and I was doing other things as well. Also, credit goes to aributt for the name of Billy's manager because I didn't want to use mine and it has now become my headcanon. (Especially because its essentially the same character. like really how else can you depict this girl)
> 
> Thank you for previous comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions. They are all heavily appreciated and feedback is always welcome. Enjoy!

Spencer and Lolo had spent that day talking about simple things and relating over different matters. Lolo wanted to get to know Spencer and that was fine by him, so he said if they wanted to meet up after work on the weekend sometime that he'd be fine with it.

He'd found out that he spent his morning shifts on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays with her and they both shared a midday shift on Saturday that ended at nine. Spencer's only day off during the week was Sunday but he didn't mind all too much. His morning shifts would end around 12:30 in the afternoon.

When it was finally the end of their shift, Spencer bid goodbye to Lolo when she said she had to go attend her sewing class. Spencer wondered if he might want to have her work on some of the costumes for his movies.

The two of them left at the same time and headed in different directions. Spencer hopped on his bike and ran by the convenience store on the corner to grab a bag of Doritos and some Mountain Dew before he went home. That night his mother pestered him about his job and he didn't even bother telling her about Billy. He just stuffed his five dollars in an empty jar that he lazily labeled, 'funds'.

He tried contacting Rajeev and Shanilla, especially Shanilla so she could start easing Rajeev into the idea that the love of his life was not into dudes, but neither were online. Spencer put it off to college parties, even though it was the summer and it was a very small percentage of students that took summer classes.

That night he fell asleep early and had only just mentally prepared himself for day two of work.

-o-

In the morning, Spencer woke up with even less time to spare and didn't have time to hop in the shower. He'd somehow not woken up to his alarm and his father had to come up and wake him up. That had lost him five minutes and he only had enough time to make his hair look somewhat presentable and grab his uniform.

He'd been out the door within ten minutes and had made it to the coffee shop within only a few seconds. Apparently life didn't like it that he was trying to go to work.

Spencer still cringed and attempted not to get too close to many people. He wasn't necessarily a germaphobe but he didn't want people to notice.

Since the coffee shop was short on baristas, Spencer was alone on Wednesday mornings but he'd get help from one of the bakers in the back from time to time, like when someone wanted a bagel or something.

He had several celebrities walk in that morning looking hung over or some other form of messed up and they all commended him on his coffee making skills. Only one person hadn't said anything but he did give Spencer a small smile before he walked out the door that morning.

It had been around the same time as the day before when Billy walked in with sunglasses on his face, a pair of sweatpants, a shirt two sizes too large, a pair of bright red converse, and a sweatshirt emblazoned with his own logo.

Spencer tried not to roll his eyes as the man approached.

There were no other customers in the shop but a man who seemed to spend his mornings there if Spencer could gather an opinion from working there for two days. No one was there to judge Billy for what he was wearing or how he looked which Spencer guessed to be a purposeful thing.

He wouldn't want people seeing him at his most ragged, especially with that publicity. Hell he didn't want people seeing him when he hadn't taken a shower for a day.

It took a moment for Billy to realize he was actually looking at his new favorite barista as well, considering the guy's vision was swimming and he had barely managed to get up that morning without coffee. Good thing he was in the right place.

"Uh, my usual." Billy muttered, pulling the hood of his hoodie up so that he may block out some of the light from around him.

Spencer rolled his eyes and nodded. Of course the guy didn't know what was going on, he was probably high like other celebrities and way too far off to recognize the faces of even family members.

He quickly went about getting Billy his coffee and looked over to see that the star had successfully fallen asleep standing up while also leaning on the counter. Spencer just continued to roll his eyes and get the cake as well. It took a few minutes to get it all together, but when he came back to the counter and placed it in front of Billy, he only managed to receive no reaction, so he snapped his fingers.

As expected, Billy jolted slightly and nodded. He handed over a twenty dollar bill and muttered something about keeping the change before lifting the cup of coffee to his lips. After one sip he looked content with himself, before he jerked again.

"Woah, bro." He said as if he'd just realized who he'd been ordering from but that was a large possibility anyway. "Woah, woah, dude were you always there?" He asked in an incredulous tone, giving Spencer a look that said 'wtf' in about fifty different languages.

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah…and are you sure you want to give up ten dollars? That's a rather large tip for a coffee shop." He said, reminding Billy that he'd paid with a twenty and volunteered to give the extra up.

"Uh, well, yeah? How about you keep it?" Billy suggested and Spencer frowned. He placed the twenty in the cash register and left it that way.

Billy frowned at the action as well but didn't say anything. "So, bro, how long are you working till?" He asked as he tried to brush off the stern look Spencer was giving him. The look only got worse with the question. "Not happening." Spencer said flatly.

"What, don't swing that way, Bro Ripken Jr.?" Billy questioned as he pushed his sunglasses further down his nose and adorned a rather smug smile.

Spencer rolled his eyes for probably the fiftieth time in Billy's presence and walked over behind the display case where he began making sure that the rows of pastries were towards the front rather than the back. Billy only sidestepped to follow him on the opposite side.

"Do you even know who I am, broski?" Billy asked as he took a lazy bite of his cake. He seemed to be the type not to care if he was talking with food in his mouth. He just talked around it.

Spencer huffed. "You're Billy Joe Cobra and you've got an ego the size of Mt. Rushmore, plus you think you're entitled and you can date anyone you want without consequence, right?" Spencer said as he straightened and leaned his arms on the display case. He looked straight at Billy. "Just a guess."

Billy blinked before smiling. "Man and I thought the blond chick was sassy. It's Spence right?" Billy commented as he leaned across the display case too. Spencer had just enough time to back out of the way before Billy got too close.

"It's Spencer, not Spence." Normally he wouldn't mind nicknames but somehow this guy made it even more annoying. He knew he might give the guy a chance when he was talking to Lolo but that was quickly changing as he spoke with the male.

Billy shrugged and spotted an empty table. "Sit with me?" He suggested.

Spencer glared. "I'm working." He stated back in a blatant tone.

Billy smirked before he turned towards the direction of the back room. "Hey Joey!" He called towards the back and Spencer instantly recognized the name. It was one of the head chefs that co-owned the Mocha Loca. The male was of Mexican origin and he was probably the nicest guy Spencer knew.

The burly man stuck his head out from where the bakers were working. "Billy!" He said back just as joyfully as Billy had.

"Is it okay if this dude takes a break?" Billy asked with just as much confidence as Spencer would have thought a pop star would have spoken with.

Apparently Spencer's overall appearance didn't help him much. The disheveled hair and darkened eyes, mostly from being awake early two days in a row, convinced the head chef that Spencer was definitely in need of a few minutes to himself.

"Sure!" The man said back, more concern in his tone as he pulled back into the kitchen area and drew out another intern to put at the front counter. If anyone wanted a complex coffee order the intern could just get help from one of the chefs in the back.

Spencer scowled as he met Billy's gaze again. "You are so annoying." He muttered before he pulled off the required apron and folded it. He left it sitting on the stool he still had propped up next to the counter and followed the hindrance that was Billy to one of the empty tables reluctantly.

Billy continued to laugh and didn't comment. Spencer only sent him another glare as he sat down in one of the two free seats and turned halfway so he would not be directly facing Billy.

"So, how'd you learn to make such brodacious coffee?" Billy asked as he took a sip of his own cup of joe. Spencer gave him a look that meant 'you're really making small talk?' and crossed his arms over his chest. "My mom." He said back in a dull, non-committing tone.

Billy nodded and basically went about his business eating as he talked. Spencer tried not to note how messy he was, but he figured a guy with servants at his feet who were almost always ready to clean up after him might not need to worry about such things like messes.

"Any hobbies? Ambitions?" Billy asked through another mouthful of cake and Spencer cringed slightly. "Directing." He replied back in a short tone. He was not looking forward to seeing this guy every time he worked. He would end up praying for Sundays and his other days off. At least the other days he'd have Lolo working with him to keep him sane.

Billy raised an eyebrow when he said directing. "Wow, Steven Broberg that's a big dream." He replied back with a little concern.

"So's becoming an internationally known pop star." Spencer countered.

Billy froze for a minute and nodded awkwardly. "Yeah…" He looked like he was going to say something but at the same time a very upset woman with purple hair and business suit burst through the front door to the Mocha Loca angrily.

"Mr. Cohen!" She exclaimed, her eyes trained on Billy. She looked absolutely outraged about something, probably the fact that Billy was socializing with some coffee making kid at a coffee shop. Plus, if Spencer had to guess, Billy had to be around four years older than him.

Billy seemed to be in a panic. "Uh, hey uh, Miranda. Fancy meeting you here…I was on my way over?" Billy said nervously as he turned around in his seat and made a few pointless gestures with his hands. This Miranda chick didn't seem to be listening.

She was fuming. "We have to be at that photo shoot in an hour and you still look like you rolled out of bed. Forget your little friend and let's go." She said in a frustrated tone.

Billy nodded forlornly and grabbed his things. Miranda waited by the door, sent Spencer a few glares, and tapped her foot impatiently. Billy rubbed the back of his neck and gave Spencer a cheap smile. "Sorry, bro." He said and Spencer shrugged. He was more interested in this Miranda chick. Was she his girlfriend? He doubted that. No girlfriend called their man by their last name and it definitely wasn't his mom but she sure acted like it.

Spencer guessed manager but he wouldn't have time to confirm it as Billy walked off with his cup of coffee and ate the rest of his cake in approximately one bite. Spencer sat there until he watched both Miranda and Billy disappear out the door.

She seemed to have one hell of a stick up her ass.

He shrugged it off and went back to work. He'd have to talk to Lolo, Shanilla, and Rajeev about it later.

-o-

Spencer had gotten home to find Shanilla online once more so he quickly called in for a video chat and sat waiting in front of his computer screen wearing the same uniform he did to work.

Shanilla greeted him kindly the moment their connection came online. "Spencer!" She greeted and Spencer thought he could see someone in the background but they disappeared out the door in seconds. Spencer knew it was probably Rajeev or some of Shanilla's friends.

"Hey Nilla." Spencer said, waving slightly as he ran a hand through his overly messy hair. It'd gotten worse through the day. "You won't believe what's been happening since I started at that coffee shop." He stated.

She looked genuinely interested as she smiled slightly and scooted closer in her chair. She adjusted her glasses. "What kind of happenings?" She asked curiously, a devious glint in her eye that Spencer knew she'd occasionally get.

"Uh, well. First off, I'm working with Lolo. So if Rajeev things she's avoiding him it's because she's back in town." Spencer admitted at first, he didn't know how Shanilla would let the bomb drop on Rajeev but he had to know so in a way, Shanilla had to know.

Shanilla raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't she have tons of money though? Why is she working? Is she being meant to you?" She started to ramble towards the end so Spencer stopped her.

"No, no, she's still got money but well, she came out recently. Lolo doesn't like guys." Spencer replied back and Shanilla's eyes went wide in shock. "Oh that makes sense." She muttered under her breath and Spencer nodded.

"She told me on our lunch break. Her mom's practically disowning her but her father still supports her and he said for her to get a job this summer instead of spend time down at the college. Either way her friends don't like her anymore so, I'm practically all she has now." Spencer explained further.

Shanilla sighed. "That's depressing. I'll have to tell Rajeev…" She trailed off before she perked slightly again. "Tell Lolo my regards. Was there anything else that's been going on?" She asked, no feeling like there was more to the situation as well.

Spencer smirked. "I met Billy Joe Cobra." He started. "He loves my coffee and he won't stop hitting on me."

Shanilla's eyes went even wider again. "Really? What's he like? Is he nice? How handsome is he?" She practically interrogated, completely enamored. Billy had to be one of her favorite artists or something. Spencer couldn't blame her for falling in love with the image of the guy. While Spencer had only seen him without his morning caffeine and sugar, the guy was pretty attractive. He didn't seem to need a lot of makeup to look picture perfect and he was taller.

Some people could paint ridiculous pictures and Billy seemed to stick right to the ones that people painted of him.

"He was okay. I mean, he's attractive but he's kind of a dick and he keeps using all these 'bro' puns." Spencer answered, shrugging. "Lolo wants me to go out with him but he's got this crazy manager or something. I don't know what she does but her name's Miranda and she's like his mom or something. Obsessive."

Shanilla blinked in recognition before nodding. "Oh, her name is Miranda Xavier. She's his manager, and kind of scary from what I hear. Not to mention that she's had a bad rep with previous clients."

That came off as not so much of a surprise but worrisome. "What kind of bad rep?" Spencer asked carefully.

"Bad rep as in, her clients have a tendency to die. But I wouldn't worry." Shanilla reassured yet something about that information was irking to Spencer. He'd have to look it up some time. He heard his mother pulling into the drive way and frowned. "Sorry Nilla but I've got to run. Mom's going to kill me if I don't tell her about my day."

Shanilla nodded. "I'll see you soon Spence. We should be coming home to visit soon, don't worry." She smiled and then their video connection was lost. Goodbye company, hello crazy mother. Spencer groaned in annoyance and turned off his computer. He might as well take care of some of his chores while he was at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it will become the common theme that Shanilla video chats Spencer because I really don't want to bring Rajeev and Shanilla directly into the fic because of the setting. The two are supposed to be away doing things while Spencer's all broke and bored. XD He's got Lolo for company for specific reasons. (mainly because I like gay friends Lolo and Spencer like omg who doesnt)


	4. Getting Along (See Author Notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy shows up at the Mocha Loca and asks Spencer out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS OK LISTEN UP CUZ I NEED TO TELL Y'ALL SOMETHING. 
> 
> ok. now that I have you're attention, this fanfic is being adopted by Calil_Spencer because I can't promise frequent updates and I really really want you guys to have this fic update more often than once every three months. Sorry guys but it should continue on as normal.
> 
> So this is my last chapter. Enjoy :3

Spencer had worked the next few days at the Mocha Loca without any visit from Billy. Lolo had been excited when she heard what Billy had done but Spencer hadn’t been too happy about it. She just seemed to be happy because someone was taking an interest in her ‘little Spencer’ as she kept calling him.

His mother had eventually weaseled some more information out of him about the ‘guy who held the door’ but Spencer never told her anything more than some of his actions and his first name. He didn’t want the woman blabbing that her son was being wooed by a celebrity.

Eventually, Spencer had sat down and done the research that he could on Billy. He wasn’t really a big celebrity yet, but he was climbing to fame each day and he already had thousands of avid followers that fell for his charm and handsome looks.

Billy had been picked up by the press a little over a year before, and now his music was starting to spread famously. He already had two songs in America’s top 40 over the year he’d been producing music for the public.

Spencer sat down and listened to a few songs but they all seemed to reflect Billy’s narcissistic, popularity loving nature. He didn’t find anything he particularly liked from his few singles and the one album Billy had produced already within the year.

After close inspection of Billy’s rise to fame and the business-y side of the music artist, Spencer decided to go digging into what Shanilla had said about Miranda Xavier and the woman’s bad luck with clients.

Miranda Xavier had previously had two clients but not for any long period of time. Both of which died, one during her employment and one soon after. The first, a rising actor whom had already stunned several crowds and had one major box office movie role, had died during Miranda’s employment. The male had committed suicide by car crash.

Some of the police and authorities speculated about the event, seeing as the brakes had been faulty but after looking at the report, the car had recently been into the auto repair shop for inspections. The brakes had been said to be ‘spotty’ by the actor. Only a week later, the actor died when he drove his car off a cliff. Any speculation about murder was shifted aside when Miranda gave a testimony to the actor being depressed and that she had been on the phone with him before the crash. She had not thought he would kill himself.

Spencer still doubted that testimony even after it was revealed that Miranda was in fact on the phone with him at the time of death through evidence in the phone records.

The second client, Miranda had been fired just a few days before. The client had been another musical artist like Billy. He was a male singer, and apparently after suggesting he start a band, Miranda and he had begun fighting over what he should do. Miranda was against any idea of a group and the client had fired her when she seemed to be too strong about her opinion.

A few days later, the musician was found dead from a heroin overdose in a hotel bedroom.

While it seemed easily plausible, Spencer still had a bad feeling. This Miranda chick had shown evidence of being invasive. Several reports from other individuals revealed she had made threats and was quite aggressive towards competition. She already seemed like a possessive nutcase if Spencer had any say. She’d been so angry when she saw Billy with him that it almost looked like she was an upset girlfriend.

Spencer couldn’t let that get to him though. If he did end up spending time with Billy, then he’d have to deal with the woman whenever she came up. Yet, Spencer didn’t really know if he’d want to spend a prolonged amount of time with Billy.

-o-

It was a Saturday. Spencer had spent the morning sleeping in from lost sleep during the week and he had no intentions of getting up unless he had to. Unfortunately, when twelve rolled around he was forced to get up and take care of a few chores.

Then eventually he got dressed for work and headed over around 1:30 pm.

Spencer took his time riding into work since he had thirty minutes to get there. His shift started at 2:00 and he’d have Lolo to keep him company throughout the day. The only thing about the later shifts at the Mocha Loca meant shutting down the shop yourself since the bakers all left by the time you got there to start your shift. Spencer didn’t think he’d mind but something about locking the doors and being responsible that night made him feel uneasy.

The lucky part though was that it was rare anyone came into the shop, and usually it was with cake orders or something of the sort. No special, crazy coffee orders to put together. Spencer was glad for that.

He’d found out over the past few days that Lolo was their go to girl for decorating many of the cakes. She had such a steady hand and she knew which colors went well which each other and what icing flavors combined nicely. When Lolo wasn’t chatting up Spencer at the counter and making coffee, she was in the back painting layers of icing onto cake.

When he’d arrived through the back door, he saw her bent over a large and elaborate cake with an intense look on her face. Aka, sticking her tongue out angrily as she glared into the sugary pastry.

Spencer snorted when he saw her. “Do you sew like that too?” He asked, giving her an amused look. Lolo looked up and shot him a short glare.

“Oh shut up Spencer.” She grumbled before she straightened. Spencer walked over to look at the ‘masterpiece’ she was working and smiled. It was a birthday cake and it was about two thirds of the way done being decorated.

He patted her on the back lightly. “Keep at it. I’ll man the counter.” He said as he walked past her and made his way to the front. The coffee shop was empty, like most Saturday nights. No one had plans at the _Mocha Loca_ and no one often did.

He sighed at the sight. He’d get bored way too quickly sitting at the counter and he often did in the late mornings. There was never enough service aside from the morning to keep him occupied.

With a deep exhale he pulled out his phone and began fiddling around with some of his apps.

Customers came and went every once in a while and there seemed to be some norms for when groups would walk in and buy sweets. A few crazed looking teenagers came in for some espresso shots though they may or may not have needed it.

Lolo came and took his place for him every once in a while and he’d get to sit down and pull out some of his scripts for editing and working on. He wouldn’t leave the counter though; he’d just sit there patiently while he wrote away.

Eventually it neared 7:45 pm and anyone in the shop was there using the free wifi. Spencer was practically dozing off writing down things on his script and brainstorming when the front door’s bell rang as someone opened and closed it.

Spencer waited a minute to look up, but by that time the person was already at the counter.

“I didn’t know you worked this late.” A painfully familiar voice hummed. The voice came from Billy Joe Cobra, the one and only as the man leaned agains the counter.

Spencer shrugged. “I didn’t think that crazy girlfriend of yours would let you come back.” He joked, a smirk on his face as he leaned back.

The look on Billy’s face was a mixture of horror and disgust. “Oh hell no. Even if I will do a few girls from time to time, that is not something I’d get involved with.” Billy said in an almost serious tone. There was still some of the typical Billy Joe Cobra to it though.

Spencer rolled his eyes and stood up from his stool. “What do you want?” He asked, trying to change topics.

“The pleasure of your company, my dear Spence-y. You’re sweeter than any peanut butter fudge cake.” He responded back flirtatiously, giving Spencer a look that was meant to be smoldering but it didn’t work. Spencer actually snorted. Quickly the aspiring director slammed a hand over his face to prevent the outright laughing that would surely ensue.

Instead he held it back as his face went red. He really didn’t know why it made him crack up so much but the bad pick up line might have been a large contributor including the failed ‘sexy’ look.

Billy stared at him oddly, trying to understand why Spencer had reacted that way but he had no ideas.

Eventually Lolo emerged from the back, giving Spencer a look for his stifled laughing. It had to sound pretty weird without any visuals to go off of. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of a very confused Billy and a Spencer that had absolutely lost it.

“Uh, do I need to ask?” She questioned, pointing at Spencer.

Spencer shook his head and took his hand away, letting loose a few short laughs. “Bad pick up line.” He wheezed, trying to get a hold of it. He waved a hand at his face and leaned against the counter.

It was probably the most laughing he’d done in a while. A long while.

“Dear lord.” She rolled her eyes sarcastically and walked forward. “Did you actually want to order anything?” She asked Billy and the guy gave her a quick look that said he clearly didn’t like her and he went back to staring at Spencer with a perplexed expression.

Spencer eventually pulled through the laughing and calmed down, his cheeks still red from the hysterical laughing fit. “Oh wow. Ok. Sorry.” He apologized, waving a hand at Lolo so she could continue her business. The girl didn’t budge though.

“I actually wanted to talk to you Spence.” She said, totally brushing off Billy.

Billy glared at her all the same.

Spencer nodded his head and turned towards her. “Did you need to leave early? You mentioned something about meeting up with your dad.” He prompted and Lolo nodded her head. “I need to go here in a few minutes if I want to get home and change.” She stated.

There were still another hour and fifteen minutes left of their shift but Spencer knew he could handle it. “Alright, go ahead. I’ll hold up the fort.” He responded, pointing towards the back door with his thumb. She smiled and nodded.

Lolo quickly pulled Spencer into an appreciative hug, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek before scampering off. She must have finished the cake.

Spencer rubbed his cheek and called back towards her direction. “Good luck!” He shouted lightly before turning towards Billy again.

Billy was giving Spencer a confused look again. “That isn’t the reason you keep turning me down right?” He inquired and Spencer shook his head, almost laughing at that sentence as well. The implication was just hilarious.

“No, no. We’re gay.” He responded back openly. Spencer had lost any shame towards his sexuality a _long_ time before. High school did that to you.

Billy sighed in relief. “Coolio. Well, my bromosexual friend, I still would like my usual.” He responded, pointing towards the cake in the display case. Spencer nodded his head, feeling a lot less guarded towards Billy. Usually the guy was like a total creep to him.

In a few minutes Spencer had brewed up the special coffee and gotten the slice of cake and handed it over. As usual, he kept the change and put it in his back pocket as a tip.

Billy seemed to appreciate the gesture when he noticed.

“So when do you close up shop?” Billy asked, obviously planning something.

Spencer shrugged. “What makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?” He responded back. Billy only seemed to smile. “Because I’m fabulous.” He responded in a completely serious tone and went to go sit down at one of the tables.

Spencer didn’t even need the invitation that would surely come. No one ever came into the Mocha Loca this late anyway so he grabbed his script work and followed Billy to go sit down. Anything for a chair with backing on it. His posture was getting terrible from that stool.

For a little while they were silent and Spencer wrote some more of his scripts. Billy watched him respectfully but soon the curiosity kicked in.

“So what kind of movies will you direct?” Billy questioned as he picked up one of Spencer’s script pages. Spencer didn’t seem to care if he looked at it like most artists. The possessive trait didn’t seem to be there.

“Horror.” He responded just as Billy read a small portion of a very bloody and gross scene with zombies. Billy cringed in response, putting the page back down automatically. “Ok then.”

Spencer smirked. “You don’t like horror films?” He asked and while Billy would never admit it, they scared him half to death.

“Not really.” Billy replied in an odd tone. Spencer couldn’t really place it. “Are you in school for directing?” Billy tried to avoid the topic as best he could before Spencer started asking questions.

Spencer shook his head. “Can’t afford it right now.” He said in an almost dejected tone. Billy didn’t prod, he just kept silent and watched Spencer for a little longer. They talked about other things, like favorite movies and Billy’s crazy manager Miranda.

Eventually the clock hit nine and Spencer began closing up the shop. Billy actually helped, turning off lights and putting chairs on the top of tables. Spencer quickly mopped the floor. Billy told him to wait outside the front after he closed up. Billy then disappeared out the front door.

Spencer rolled his eyes and went around at last to lock up everything and locked the front door last, stepping out with his backpack full of scripts and other such things an aspiring director would have.

He didn’t see Billy anywhere at first but then he heard the rumble of a motorcycle and he lifted his head to see a bike and rider. The rider was wearing a black motorcycle jacket but the BJC logo on the back was more than recognizable, as was the bike.

Spencer watched as Billy rode up directly in front of him and stopped.

“Hop on.” Billy said as he held out a spare helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand from this point forward Calil_Spencer has the wheel!


	5. Purple Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Spencer go on a bro-mazing date. Warning for some nsfw in this chapter, but nothing too heavy. Also, since this is my first chapter taking over for the original author, R2Mich2, I hope you guys like my interpretations of Billy and Spencer, as they're different from hers. I'm taking the reins of this fic from here on out, since I adopted it from her and all. I'll be writing it to completion, hopefully.

Spencer looks between Billy and the helmet he's holding out to him with a raised brow. Earlier in the day, Spencer was thinking he didn't want to spend too much time alone with Billy. And now he's...? “Woah, dude, slow down. Are you seriously trying to get me to go on a date with you right now?” True, he minds Billy's company a lot less now, but isn't this moving a little fast? Sure, Spencer didn't date before now, but only because of the ridicule he would face and his over-zealous about homosexuals mother. Billy frowns at Spencer's words, and his eyes take on the classic 'puppy-dog eyes' look. “Yes, I am. Isn't it obvious from the way I've been talking to you? I've been hitting on you hard-core here, brotein shake. You're cute and I think I like you, so I wanna try a date with you. So? How about it, Spen-pal? You up for it?”

He makes the puppy-dog eyes at him as he asks, his expression pleading. Spencer looks at him for a few minutes, pondering what to do. Well, what can it hurt? It's not like he has a curfew or anything, and he has tomorrow off, sooo...”Alright, fine, I'll go on one date with you. Got it? Just one. But only because you picked a good night, since I have tomorrow off. Also, I'm kinda bored and have no plans for the rest of the night other than sleeping, so let's get going.” Spencer takes the offered helmet from Billy and puts it on his head and snaps the straps under his chin, then makes sure it's on his head securely. Billy beams at Spencer's answer and pats the seat behind him invitingly. “Well then, in that case, hop on Spence! I promise you won't be bored at all on our date. Thanks for giving me a chance.”

The man shoots him a soft smile unlike the ones Spencer's seen from him so far, and there's some clear fondness for Spencer reflected in his eyes. The look takes Spencer by surprise and his heart skips a beat. He flushes a bit and he tries to hide his face by tilting it downwards. “Y-you're welcome...” he mumbles, shoe scuffing at the ground as he looks down, a shy habit. Billy's eyes light up at Spencer's actions. “Awww, are you blushing? Oh my gosh, you are so adorabro!” Billy squeals excitedly, beaming even more at the sight of Spencer. Spencer's so cute-Billy's thinking he's definitely gonna be a keeper for sure.

“T-thank you, I think...” Spencer mutters as he looks up and sits down on the seat behind Billy. “You're welcome, cutie. Don't be shy, wrap your arms around me and hold on, brodiddily. You're gonna go flying off otherwise, and I don't want a guy as adorabro as you getting hurt.” No, Billy definitely doesn't want that. Spencer is precious and adorable and doesn't deserve to be hurting in any way ever. “A-ah, okay...” Spencer nods and raises up both of his arms, then slowly, with his arms shaking, wraps his arms around Billy from behind so he won't go flying off the bike when they both take off.

“Heh, there you go, little bro-peep. Hold on tight now, don't want my precious cargo getting injured.” He gives Spencer another one of those soft, fond smiles and pats the top of his head before he takes off. When the motorcycle they're both on starts moving, it roars loudly in Spencer's ear-drums, and he jumps a bit. He's not very good with loud noises. Maybe he can distract himself by asking Billy things, like where they're going...yeah. That'll work. “Hey, Billy, where the heck are we going, anyway?” Spencer practically shouts in order to be heard over the roar of the engine.

“Oh, well, first I'm gonna take you to see a movie since you like them so much. Plus, that's pretty much what you do on a date, right? See a movie? And then I'm gonna take you to a totally happening club where we can have some fun together.” This is gonna be a great date, Billy knows it. He's planned it out, after all. Spencer's gonna have the best night of his life tonight, no ifs or buts about it. “Oh, so uh...a movie and then a club? Wait...is it gonna be like one of those twenty-one or older clubs where people drink and, y'know...do...stuff?” He flushes a bit even though he didn't say the word 'sex' out loud. He's bashful about such concepts, being a total virgin and all. “Yep, movie then we're gonna hit the club. And yes, it is one of those kinds of clubs. Don't worry, though, no one's gonna do 'stuff' to you except me since I'm your date and all, hehe.” He says this with a wink and another attempted 'sexy' look. It's just as bad as the one Billy tried to give him before, and Spencer snorts as he rolls his eyes. “Um...okay, then.” Spencer's nervous about what sort of 'stuff' is going to go on between him and Billy at the club, truth be told.

He's a virgin and he's not sure if he's ready for that yet. Billy doesn't seem to take notice of Spencer's nervousness, probably because he's so focused on getting them to their destination and because there's a cutie holding on to him. He's happy he found him at the Mocha Loca, guess there was a reason to frequent that weird place with the amazing coffee and peanut butter fudge cake, after all. Though, the coffee's gotten even better since Spencer started working there, Billy's noticed. He'll never go anywhere else for coffee because Spencer's is the best.

Billy starts to hum a tune as they ride along, and Spencer merely holds on to Billy with all of his strength so that he doesn't go flying off the motorcycle. Spencer listens to the tune Billy's humming as they ride along, and notices it's one of Billy's songs he tried listening to before when he was looking into what sort of guy Billy is. Which one is this?... Oh, yeah, it's 'Best Day Ever.' Spencer doesn't particularly care for it, but it's kinda nice to listen to Billy hum. He focuses on the sound of Billy humming to help ease his nerves as they draw closer to their destination. After a bit, he starts to hum along, and Billy grins at this, pleased. “Hey bro, I didn't know you were a fan. I never would've guessed with the way you've been treating me up till' now. I'll totally give you an autograph if you want it.” Billy doesn't usually give out autographs, truth be told, but for the totally adorabro Spencer, he's willing to make an exception. “I'm not a fan. I didn't even know who you were until recently. I just listened to your songs out of curiosity, that's all. I don't really need an autograph, but thanks for the offer.”

Spencer's never been huge into celebrities, anyway. His scene is more famous directors. “Aw, are you sure? Boooo. That's no fun. Well, hey, did you like my songs? You recognized 'Best Day Ever,' so you must've listened to them at least a couple times, right?” If he isn't a fan, maybe he'll become one? That'd be awesome. Truth be told, Billy could use more fans, since he's just starting out and all. “Well, no, I just listened to all of the songs you have out so far one time. Your music doesn't really do it for me, sorry. But, I like your singing voice.” It's really beautiful, Spencer thinks. If only it weren't singing about things like big yachts and money. “Heh, well, thanks for the compliment.” Hmm...if Spencer doesn't like his current music, maybe he should write and sing a song just for Spencer? Like a love song?

“Hey, Spence, doesn't the Mocha Loca do that thing where local singers come in and sing?” Billy asks. “Huh? Oh, yeah, we do that. Why?” He hasn't seen Billy there, now that he thinks about it. Funny, seems like he's the type of guy to be all over that. “Oh, no reason, I was just curious is all.” Yes, Billy has a plan now. He's gonna totally sweep Spencer off his feet at the Mocha Loca in the near future considering he doesn't do so on their date tonight. Spencer merely shrugs it off. He doesn't even think that Billy's planning to come in and sing himself. He looks up and sees the movie theater looming up not too far from them. “Ah, there's our destination. Hold on, Spence, gonna put on a burst of speed.” Billy kicks the motorcycle in to really high gear and Spencer holds on to him as tightly as he can.

In a flash, the motorcycle comes to a stop in the movie theater parking lot. Billy kills the engine and takes off his helmet, and he's laughing with a wide smile on his face. “Ah, man, I just love rushes like that. Did ya like that, Spence?” He asks, looking at the boy. Spencer is shaking with fear. He thought he was going to die when Billy started going that fast. He glares at him, but is still too busy getting over his fear to really say anything angry right now. Billy sees that Spencer's shaking and frowns worriedly. “Hey, Spence, I'm sorry. Did I scare you that bad? Aw, man, I'm so sorry, bro, you gotta believe me.” He strokes a concerned hand down his back to soothe him. Soon enough, Spencer calms down, and he has some choice words to say to Billy. “Thanks for calming me down, Billy, but are you crazy?! Why did you feel the need to go so fast? We were nearly there and, and...I thought I was going to die!

You're such a tool-shed, Billy.” Spencer gives Billy a tight squeeze with the arms he still has wrapped around him as if to hurt him. “Owowowow, okay, okay! I get it, Spence. I'm sorry, alright? I'll never do that again, promise. So can you please let go of me? Not that I mind being hugged by a cute bro like you, but you're really squishing me too hard.” Spencer lets go of Billy, looking remorseful. “Oops...sorry. I got a little carried away. I tend to do that when I get scared. I didn't bruise you or anything, did I?” Now it's Spencer's turn to look worried. Billy waves him off, dismissing the incident entirely. “Don't worry about it, broham sandwich. You didn't damage the goods, promise. I'll just spend the rest of our date making it up to you, alright?” Well, if Billy's willing to let it go, Spencer will, too.

“Okay, then. Let's just go in and watch a movie together then.” Spencer takes off his helmet and smiles at Billy. Billy, like a true gentleman, takes Spencer's helmet from him and puts it off to the side with his own. “Alrighty then. Sounds good to me.” Billy rises up off of the bike and holds out a hand to help Spencer up. Spencer takes it and rises off the motorcycle, then lets go of his hand, a bit of a blush on his face. Aww, is Spencer too shy to even hold hands yet? Adorable. Billy's gonna at least be holding hands with him by the end of the movie, though. “Heh. Right this way, brobalone.” Billy says as he walks towards the front of the movie theater.

Spencer simply nods and follows Billy over to the ticket line. Billy looks over the list of currently playing movies curiously. “So, Spence, whatcha in the mood for? I'm more of a rom-com guy myself, but I did say I'd spend the rest of the date making the motorcycle thing up to you, so it's your choice, brotato.” Spencer looks at Billy with a raised brow and shakes his head. “You can totally pick it if you want to, dude. You don't have to spend the rest of the date making it up to-” he's cut off when Billy presses a finger to his lips and shakes his head. “Sssh, no, bro, I do. I was a major jerk and I should make it up to you. So. Whatcha wanna see, broman?” Spencer sighs and nods his head. “Alright, if you insist, then I'll pick out the movie. Hmmm...” Spencer looks through the list of movies currently playing.

'Of Guts and Gorey Three' sounds good, but if Spencer remembers right, Billy doesn't like horror at all. Well, it won't kill him to watch a rom-com for once since this is a date, after all. 'Lilies and Laughter' sounds so girly and rom-commy, and, what do you know, it's listed as a rom-com. Well, it's what Billy probably wants to see, so he'll just endure it, he guesses. “Uh...how about this one?” Spencer says as he points at 'Lilies and Laughter' on the list. “You sure about this, Spence? I thought you'd wanna see 'Of Guts and Gorey Three' considering your horror obsession and all.” Truth be told, Billy will probably just hide his face behind his hands the whole movie, but if it's what Spencer really wants to see, he won't say no. Spencer shakes his head.

“Nah, I can always come back and see that by myself later. I'd rather watch a movie that's actually kinda romantic since this is my first date and all.” He says, looking down shyly with a blush on his face. “Woah, wait. This is seriously the first date you've ever been on, Spence? I find that hard to believe, with how good you look. I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately, bromigo? I'm surprised people aren't lining up to date you.” Spencer blushes even more at the compliment and rubs shyly at the back of his neck. “U-uh, well, I found out I wasn't straight per-say when I went on a date with a friend of mine named Shanilla in high-school. I just wasn't in to it, you know? We didn't even have to kiss for me to find out. I just plain didn't wanna do anything like that with her at all. I don't really count it as my first date since it didn't feel special. I guess, to phrase it better, this is my first date with a guy.” A very hot guy he thinks he might like.

“Ooohh, I see. You told me you were bromosexual earlier, but now I know the full story. So...I'm the first guy you've actually tried dating?” Billy asks. “Y-yeah. That's right.” Spencer still hasn't had his first kiss, and is still a total virgin on top of it, too. “That's actually really cool and a total honor, Spence. So tell me, does this feel special, unlike your 'date' with that chick?” Billy asks as he tilts Spencer's face up gently by the chin so he's looking at him. “U-um...I'm not sure if I'd use the word special just yet, but it definitely feels a lot different. Good different. So. Maybe?” He muses with a shrug. “Ah, well, if it's not special to you yet, I'll make sure it is by the end of the night, take my word for it, Spence.” He gives him a wink and another one of those soft smiles. “U-uh, okay.” He blushes and smiles.

At first, Spencer didn't think he'd wanna date Billy, but he's glad that he's giving him a chance, because he's really enjoying it so far. “Great! So, Spence, you really wanna see 'Lilies and Laughter?' This is your last chance to back out. If you'd rather see 'Of Guts and Gorey Three' I'd totally understand. Remember, it's your choice.” Spencer nods his head. “Yeah, I still wanna see the rom-com over the horror movie with you. I'm sure it won't be too bad.” Hopefully it won't be too sappy choke me with cupid's bow-string girly. “Alright then. Two for 'Lilies and Laughter', please.” Billy says to the ticket attendee with a wink. She falls all over herself at the sight of the handsome man that is Billy, of course. “Yes! Enjoy your movie.” Billy pays the fee and thanks the lady with a nod, and she squeals. Billy laughs and waves Spencer into the movie theater. He quickly follows him inside. Thankfully, the line at the snack bar isn't very long. “So, Billy, um...” Spencer's trying to think of more material to carry on their conversation, and failing. Billy turns to Spencer, smiling. “Hm? What is it, Spence?”

Spencer's so cute. Billy can't stop looking at him. “Uh, um...I guess all I wanted to say is that I'm enjoying myself so far.” At the beginning of the date, Spencer had his doubts about how this evening would go. But actually, it's been really fun so far. “Really? I'm glad to hear that, bro! That's what I'm aiming for, maximum Spencer enjoyment. You be sure to tell me if you ever aren't enjoying yourself though, alright? I'll make it right.” He smiles and fondly ruffles Spencer's hair. “Ah...okay, I will. Thanks, Billy.” Billy gives him a nod and they both wait in silence until they get to the front of the snack bar line for lack of anything to talk about. “So, whatcha want, Spence?” Billy asks as he points at the menu. “Um...we can just split a big bucket of popcorn. That comes with sodas, too, so I'm good with that.”

Billy nods and places their order, adding some Reese's Pieces to it. It takes no time for them to fill up their popcorn bucket, grab Billy's Reese's Pieces from the candy counter, and fill up their cups with their soda choices. Billy pays the fee and carries the big popcorn bucket while Spencer carries the sodas and Reese's Pieces over to the admittance line. It takes no time for them to reach the front and hand the man their tickets, who sends them off with an “enjoy your movie.” They make their way into the room their movie is playing in. “Where ya wanna sit, bro?” Billy asks as he notes that a few people are already in here. “Uh...up near the front.” Spencer suggests. “Wanna be able to see and hear all the action as best you can, huh? Heh. I getcha.” They make their way over to an empty row and sit down in two empty seats.

Spencer places their drinks in their respective holders and Billy sits with the popcorn bucket in his lap. “Previews? Hmm, maybe we'll see something else we wanna see together in the future, huh?” Billy says as he gives Spencer a nudge and a wink. “U-uh, y-yeah, maybe...” Spencer mumbles in reply. Does this mean Billy wants to go on more dates with him? But this is only their first one, he shouldn't be deciding something like that just yet. Spencer silently watches through the previews, and there's one up-coming movie called 'The Zombies From The Yard' he might see by himself sometime.

He notes that Billy is hiding his face throughout the entire preview. Pfft. He made the right choice not seeing the horror movie, after all. Finally, the movie starts. Ah, of course. Your typical story about a woman looking for love and bumping into some guy. Of course, he's the love interest. The title pops up on the screen and Spencer snorts. Fancy that, there are actual lilies in the title of 'Lilies and Laughter.' Billy and Spencer watch through the first half of the movie as the plot gets going in silence, munching on popcorn and sipping their sodas. Then, when it finally gets to a romantic part, Billy does the classic yawn and stretch thing, then puts his arm around Spencer's shoulders. Spencer rolls his eyes in disbelief and whispers “really, Billy?” Billy looks at him, grinning. “Yeah, really, Spence.” Spencer shrugs and decides to make himself comfortable, finding he doesn't mind Billy's arm around his shoulders all that much. Billy smiles at this, he was afraid Spencer might react negatively to it. He gives him a squeeze, and Spencer literally squeaks. Billy squeals in delight. “Oh my God, Spence, you are still so adorabro!”

He says this a bit too loudly, however, and is shushed by fellow movie-goers. Billy pouts, but he goes silent and returns to watching the movie, sneaking peeks at Spencer's adorable face now and again. Finally, the movie gets to a kissing scene. Ah-ha, this is Billy's chance. He pokes at Spencer's cheek to get his attention. Spencer turns to him with a raised brow, and Billy whispers “pucker up, bro.”

Spencer's face flares up worse than ever before at the request. Billy starts moving his face closer to Spencer's, his eyes closed. Spencer wants to kiss him, but, he knows he's going to suck because this is his first kiss. He feels like he should at least warn him first. He stops Billy by holding a finger to his lips. Billy opens his eyes, a questioning expression on his face. “Uh, wait, Billy. This'll be, um...m-my first k-kiss. I-I've never kissed anyone on the lips before, s-so I'm probably gonna suck really bad and-” This time, Billy cuts Spencer off with a finger to his lips. “Spence, don't worry. I'm a really great kisser, if I say so myself. It doesn't matter if you've never kissed anyone before. I'll teach you and you'll be as good as me. Trust me, okay? You've got this. Let's kiss.” Spencer nods his head, fears reassured thanks to Billy's words.

Billy closes his eyes and starts moving his face closer and closer to Spencer's once again. Spencer swallows nervously and closes his own eyes, moving his own face forward toward Billy's. Soon enough, their lips make contact. Spencer's are still, as he's not sure what he's really supposed to be doing. Billy softly pecks at his lips, and Spencer attempts to imitate the action on Billy's lips. Billy pulls away and opens his eyes, a smile on his face. Spencer opens his own eyes, face on fire from the kiss. “See? Told you I was a good teacher. You kissed me back near perfectly, Spence. I'll teach you more about kissing later at the club.” He promises with a wink. “A-ah...u-um, thank you. That was a...really nice first kiss.” He smiles at Billy and kisses his cheek. “Heh. Knew it would be. I'm the one who gave it to you, after all. Glad you liked it, bro.”

He smiles and kisses Spencer's cheek in return. Spencer nods and rests his head on Billy's shoulder. Billy smiles at the action and ruffles Spencer's hair. Out of lack of anything to do with his hand, he idly pets Spencer's hair as the movie goes on. Spencer doesn't mind it one bit, and finds he actually starts to doze off a bit. Billy doesn't mind it, he can totally take a nap through the rest of the movie if he wants to. It seems pretty dulls-ville now anyway. That is, up until the sudden sex scene. Spencer becomes fully awake upon the sounds of moaning coming from the screen. When he sees what's on it, he buries his face in Billy's shoulder, face burning red hot. Billy can't help smiling and laughing just a bit at this. “Oh my gosh, Spencer, are you really that innocent? You're so adorabro, wow.”

He lets out a squeal and gives him a squeeze with both arms. “S-shut up.” Spencer mutters, keeping his face firmly buried in Billy's shoulder until the sex scene is over. Hmm, this makes Billy wonder. Since Spencer hadn't had his first kiss until Billy, could he be a virgin, too? Billy has never dated such a cute guy in his life, wow. He wouldn't mind taking Spencer's cherry, no, not at all. He's so cute. Later at the club, then, he'll go for it. Well, if it's okay with Spencer. He hasn't really stated his opinion on that just yet. They watch the rest of the movie without incident, munching on their food and sipping at their sodas all the while. Once it ends and the credits start rolling, they're all outta pop and snackage. “Well, that was a pretty okay film, in my opinion. Did you like it, Spence?” Billy asks, looking to him. “Yeah, it was fine. I liked it.” It wasn't all that bad, aside from the sex scene. “Great! Well, let's get outta here and head to the club then.” Billy rises and holds out his hand to help Spencer up. Spencer takes it and tries to pull his hand away again, but Billy won't let go.

“Nuh-uh. Not this time, bro. Sorry, but we're walking outta here holding hands. Wouldn't be a proper date otherwise.” Spencer rolls his eyes, a blush on his face. “Fine. I don't mind.” Billy's hands are nice to hold. They feel strong, like he could protect him if need be, and callused-possibly from playing the guitar? Billy smiles and walks out of the theater with Spencer. They discard their trash in the trash-can outside. They make their way over to Billy's motorcycle, which is thankfully untouched, and their helmets are still there. “Alright, Spence. You ready for the best part of the night?” Billy asks excitedly.

“Yep.” Spencer replies. He really hopes this club isn't too rough of a place. “Great. Hop on, then.” Billy dons his helmet once more, sits down on the motorcycle, and holds Spencer's helmet out to him. Spencer securely fastens it on his head and sits down behind Billy, wrapping his arms around him with no hesitation this time. Billy notices this and grins, then turns the motorcycle on and starts off toward the club. It doesn't take them very long to reach it, as it's not very far away. Billy kills the engine and stands up, then takes off his helmet, holding a hand out to help Spencer up. Spencer takes his hand and rises up off the motorcycle, then takes off his own helmet and once again sets it off to the side with Billy's. “So! Here we are, Spence. Welcome to club 'Totally Happenin'.' And let me tell you, it is definitely 'Totally Happenin', hehe.”

Spencer looks at the club, then back to Billy with a raised brow. “Right, and how old do you need to be to get in here, exactly?” Spencer's sure it's most likely at least twenty-one. “Twenty-one. Aren't you at least that old, bro?” Billy asks, giving him a once over. “What? No! I'm only nineteen. I just finished high-school last year.” He spent his time after that pretty much just focusing on his movies until he was forced to get a job. “Ooohh. How could I think you were twenty-one with that baby face of yours? My bad.” He chuckles and paps Spencer's face. Spencer blushes and huffs.

“How old are you, anyway?” Spencer's guessing he's at least in his early twenties by the look of him. “I'm twenty-three myself, cesar bromero.” Oh. So he is in his early twenties, then. “Yeah, I figured you were around there. You know what this means though, right? I can't go in, I'm under-age.” And Spencer's not looking to get into any trouble tonight. “Relax, broman. They're not crazy about checking ID here. All I gotta say is you're with me and we can get in easy-peasy. So, whaddaya say? You in?” He asks, looking hopeful. Spencer sighs, thinking. It's a really bad idea, but...what can it hurt? “Fine, I'll go in with you. Only because I'm kinda curious about clubs.” He's never been in one, as he's under-age. “Great! Come along then, little bro-peep.” He grins as he puts his hand on Spencer's and walks towards the entrance with him.

The bouncer gives him a look, but doesn't say anything when Billy says “relax, brouncer, he's with me.” And, like that, Spencer's inside a club with Billy. He looks around curiously. There are some people drinking, talking, and flirting at the bar. And...there are some people full on making out and doing a little worse on the couches...gross. On the other hand, there are some obviously intoxicated people dancing on the dance-floor to some club-style music. “So, bro, you want a drink?” Billy asks as he leads him over to the bar. “What? No, I'm under-age! My parents will kill me if they find out I've been drinking.” He doesn't wanna do anything to get kicked out, after all. “Aw, come on, not even one? I was drinking at your age-a little earlier than that too, admittedly, heh. I promise one little drink won't get you drunk, but just buzzed a little bit. Whaddya say?” Spencer thinks about it. It's a bad idea, but, so long as he doesn't get drunk, it should be fine, right? Plus, he is curious about alcohol. “Alright, then. But I'll let you order for me, since I'm under-age. That, and I don't know what's good here.” Or in general.

Spencer's never had alcohol before, after all. “Gotcha. Hey, Pete! Two Fruity Judies, if you would.” Billy says to the bartender. “Right away. It's good to see you again, Billy. Is this your new boo?” Asks the man as he gestures to Spencer. Spencer simply flushes and looks down. “Well, sorta. This is our first date. He probably will be by the end of the evening, though. Well, hopefully, anyway.” He says, giving Spencer a flirtatious look and a wink. Spencer flushes even more, wondering what Billy has planned. “I'm sure he will be, knowing you.” Pete says, laughing in a loud, booming way as he sets their drinks down in front of them. “Wanna bet on it?” Billy asks. “Nah. Besides, I know he will be, so what's the point? You're lucky, kid. Billy here is a real looker. I'd go after him myself if I didn't already have a boyfriend.”

He says as he gives Spencer a wink. “Oh, yeah, that reminds me. How are you and Frank doing, by the way?” Billy asks as he takes a sip of his drink. “We're doing great. Thanks for asking. Though, I kinda wanna hear about this one. Where'd you find him?” Pete asks. “Oh, he works at that coffee place I frequent, the Mocha Loca. He's a hell of a barista, lemme tell you. From day one, I knew he was special when he made the best cup of Joe I've ever had. So of course, I had to ask him out.” Spencer ignore the conversation about him in favor of taking a sip of his own drink. He finds that the alcohol burns going down, and he coughs a bit.

“Oooh, he's really cute. Nice catch, Billy.” Pete muses. “I know, isn't he? Ah, hey, Spence, you alright there?” Billy asks as he looks at the boy who's coughing. “Yeah, it just burns going down. Didn't know about that.” He says, stroking his throat as if to soothe it. “Yeah, it'll do that. Just take it slow, alright? It won't burn then. We've got all night to enjoy ourselves. No point in rushing it.” Billy says as he takes another sip of his own drink. “Yeah, alright.” Spencer replies as he takes slow sips of his drink. Mmm, it's nice and sweet. Spencer likes it. He's heard that alcohol is bitter, but this isn't half-bad.

“Sooo, Pete, how occupied are your, ahem, private areas of the club tonight?” Billy asks as he turns to Pete. “Ooohh. There are a few open. I know what you're gonna get up to if you're asking me that, hehe. Lucky, lucky kid you got going on a date with you here, in that case. Just do me a favor and don't get lube all over the place again, alright? It's a real mess to clean up. Or cum! Please clean up after yourself, Billy. We have tissues in there for a reason.”

Pete says as he shakes his head. “I gotcha. So, Spence, how you feeling? Do you feel like the luckiest guy in the world right now?” Billy asks as he turns to a very red Spencer. “U-um, Billy...these 'private areas' you're talking about, um...are you planning on, you know...” He can't make himself say it out loud, it's just too embarrassing. “Hm? Am I planning to what, Spence? What do you think?” Billy knows exactly what he's planning to do with Spencer, but he wants to hear him say it because he's so gosh-darned cute. Spencer blushes hard as he leans forward and whispers in Billy's ear “are you planning on, you know, h-having...s-sex with me?” Billy grins and leans forward towards Spencer's ear and blows in it, which makes Spencer shiver and whispers in a tone of voice that is actually seductive for once “yes, yes I am. You're just so cute, how can I resist?” He gives his ear-lobe a suggestive nip then pulls away, a seductive smile on his face. “Uh, um...” Spencer doesn't know what to say right now, because wow, Billy really makes it hard to think when he does and says things like that. Billy chuckles and pats Spencer's shoulder. “Bro-lax, Spence. Have some more to drink, okay? Don't get so worked up.” He doesn't want him to be uncomfortable, after all. “Y-yeah, okay.” Spencer nods and goes back to nursing his drink down. Billy grins and watches him as he drinks his own drink.

Sigh, Spencer's so cute. Fuckable cute, if Billy says so himself. And dateable cute, obviously. He wouldn't be dating him otherwise. He looks at Spencer and Spencer alone as they both sit in silence and drink their drinks while the other happenings of the club go on around them. After a while of silence, they've both finished their drinks, and Spencer swears he feels...different somehow. “Hey, Billy, did you know that um...you're silly?” Spencer says with a goofy grin. Billy raises a brow and laughs. “What are you even saying right now, brodini? You're totally buzzed, aren't you? Pfft, wow, you're so cute!”

Billy squeals and pulls Spencer close for a hug. “Huh? I'm not buzzed, you are!” Spencer retorts, but he hugs him back anyway. “Pfft, sure you aren't, bro. That's exactly what someone's who's buzzed would say. So, on that note, what do you want to do now, brodiddily? You want another drink, or shall we get to the main event of the night?” Billy asks, giving him an actually not laughable seductive look. “Um...well, I kinda wanna try dancing.” That's something people do on dates, right? Even if it won't be romantic dancing, per-say.

“Whatever you want, Spence. I'm gonna help you up, though. You might be a little unsteady on your feet from drinking.” Billy says as he rises, then holds a hand out to Spencer. Spencer gets off the stool at the bar and takes it, then sways forward a bit and Billy catches him. “Told you so, bro. You sure you wanna try dancing like this?” Billy asks, looking worried. “Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine. You won't let me get hurt, right?” He asks, smiling at him. “Yeah, you're right. I won't let my little bro-peep get hurt. Come on, then!” He says as he enthusiastically pulls Spencer over to the dance-floor. Spencer holds tight to his hand so he doesn't lose his balance. Billy pulls him close so that there's no risk of him getting hurt, and starts swaying to and fro with him to the music, one hand on Spencer's hip, the other holding his hand. Kind of fancy dancing for a club, but totally necessary in this case. “Wow, Billy, you're a really good dancer.” Spencer muses as he does his best to keep up with Billy's tempo.

“Thanks! My dumb old manager made me take lessons for my career. But if it impresses a cutie like you, then it was all worth it.” Billy says, giving him a wink. Spencer flushes and nods. They dance together for a while, then Billy just can't take it anymore. He wants to kiss his cute date some more. Suddenly, he pulls Spencer closer. Spencer looks surprised, then Billy connects his lips with Spencer's, and they're moving over his different from earlier with obvious skill. Spencer kisses him back as best he can, imitating Billy's actions. Billy lets out a pleased hum as he nibbles at Spencer's lips, then licks across them. Oh. Spencer thinks this means he wants to make-out. Um. Is he ready for that? He thinks he might be. Heck, he'll give it a shot. He opens up his lips for Billy, and Billy lets out a happy hum as his tongue slips past Spencer's lips and into his mouth. His tongue explores Spencer's mouth. He licks at the roof of his mouth to start with. Mmm, Spencer tastes sweet, just like Billy thought he would.

Then, he licks around the rest of his mouth before he finds his tongue. He curls his own tongue around it and sucks on it with obvious skill. Despite his best efforts to hold it back, Spencer lets out a moan into Billy's mouth. Oooh, Spencer's responding very well to kissing, Billy thinks. Hmm, maybe he can take this a bit further, in that case. He starts rocking his hips against Spencer's, and Spencer gasps, then pulls away from Billy. Billy looks at him, confused. Isn't that where he was wanting to go with this? “N-not here, Billy. Um, how about in one of those...private areas you mentioned?” He suggests, blushing darkly. Billy grins and nods. “I gotcha, bro. Away we go! We're gonna have fun, trust me.” Billy grabs Spencer's hand once again and wastes no time in whisking him away back into the club to a door.

He knocks and asks “hello, anybody in there?” After a few seconds of no one responding, Billy opens the door and is pleased to find it empty. There's a small bed inside, along with a small table that has a lamp that casts a low-light in the room, and a digital clock that reads eleven-fifty PM. Billy leads Spencer into the room, then closes and locks the door behind them. He turns to Spencer, that seductive look back on his face. Spencer swallows as Billy moves closer to him. “So, Spence, tell me, are you a virgin?” He asks as he strokes under his chin with his thumb. “Y-yeah, I am, actually.” Spencer replies with a nervous nod. “Perfect.” Billy purrs as he picks Spencer up and carries him over to the bed. He sets him down on it gently, then starts making out with him once more. He wraps his arms around Spencer to keep him close as he starts rocking his hips against his once more. Spencer moans into Billy's mouth, which pleases Billy, and then he stops making out with Spencer in favor of trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck. Then, he looks up to Spencer's face.

“Spence, I'm gonna give you my calling card, I call it Purple Midnight. It's just a mark I'm gonna make to let everyone know you're spoken for.” Before Spencer can say anything, Billy starts sucking on his neck, and Spencer lets out a moan. God, who knew just having your neck sucked on could feel so good? This seems to excite Billy, as he starts rocking his hips more frantically against Spencer's. Spencer simply lays there and moans as Billy does this. Once Billy's done making his mark, he looks up to see Spencer's face, which is very flushed, and his mouth is open because he's still moaning. “You look so good like this, Spence...” Billy whispers softly in a gruff voice as he kisses at the mark he's made on Spencer's neck. “And the noises you're making are so beautiful, like music to my ears” he adds in that same tone of voice as he runs a hand up along Spencer's torso. Spencer doesn't even know what to say. Billy's so sexy and has him completely under his spell.

To Spencer's surprise, Billy ceases his movements and sits up, then pulls Spencer up along with him. “So, Spence, I couldn't help noticing that you're really hard now. Tell me, do you wanna take it to the next level?” He asks as he looks into his eyes with his own. “U-um, well...” That's a good question, what does Spencer want? Spencer's read that it's bad to rush relationships, plus, he's a total virgin, and this is only their first date together. He wonders if Billy will get angry if he says no? Still, it'd be bad to not tell Billy what he really wants, after all, this date is supposedly all about what Spencer wants, so...Spencer shakes his head. “I'm sorry, Billy. I know we've gotten this far, but, I'm just not ready to do that with you yet. This is only our first date, I'm a total virgin, and I believe in taking things slow. Don't get me wrong, I really like you, but-” Spencer's cut off with a gentle kiss from Billy, who then pulls away and shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, Spence. I figured you wouldn't be ready yet. Besides, we'll have plenty of other dates after this, because I've decided I really, really like you and wanna keep seeing you. We'll do it when you're ready, okay? Whenever that might be. I can wait. Cus' I don't wanna mess this up by rushing it, either. So...boyfriends?” He asks, smiling. Spencer looks at him, shocked. He didn't realize what a great guy Billy was until just now. It makes Spencer feel all warm and happy, and his heart skips a beat. “Y-yeah, boyfriends.” Spencer replies, smiling. Billy beams and hugs Spencer close, giving him a big squeeze. “Great! You're my first official boyfriend, Spence. Heh. Don't think I could've picked anyone better.” He hums happily, rocking them back and forth on the bed. Spencer's shocked at this.

“You've really never had a boyfriend before me, Billy? For real? I find that kinda hard to believe.” A guy as good-looking and nice as Billy? No way Spencer's his first boyfriend. Billy lets out a sigh. “Well, to tell you the truth, Spence, no one's actually wanted as much to do with me as you have. I've actually only done one-night stands and short flings up to this point you couldn't really call relationships. So, yeah, you're my first ever boyfriend, like I'm your first ever boyfriend.” His expression looks a bit pained from his admittance. “Oh...sorry I asked, I didn't want to make you hurt. But...I'm glad I'm your first boyfriend like you are mine.” He gives him an apologetic squeeze and pats the top of his head in what he hopes is a comforting manner. To Spencer's surprise, Billy lets out a groan and shivers at the touch.

“Ah...careful there, Spence, that's my sweet spot, hehe. And don't worry about it, it's fine. I got you now, so the past doesn't even matter. You're so sweet to worry about me, though. I picked a good boyfriend.” He smiles and gives Spencer a sweet kiss, then nuzzles noses with him. “Oh, okay. Well, if you say so. Heh. So did I.” Spencer smiles and returns the kiss and nuzzles him back. “So, I know you said you didn't wanna have sex, but I'd feel bad if I left you like this, bro.” Billy says as he points at Spencer's clothed erection. Spencer blushes at that. “N-no, it's okay, you don't have to worry about it.” Spencer says as he squirms a bit.

“Nah, I do. It'd be rude to leave my date like this. So, your choice. Do you want me to give you a blow-job or a hand-job? I promise my brojobs are bromazing, but I give good handies, too, since I play the guitar and all. I have magic fingers, hehe.” He says as he wiggles them in front of his face. Spencer blushes at the suggestion and thinks about it. Well, he still wants to take it slow, and in his opinion a hand-job isn't as intimate as a blow-job, so...”U-um, I just want a hand-job for now, if you don't mind. But...are you sure you don't want me to return the favor?”

Spencer asks, pointing to Billy's own clothed erection. Billy shakes his head. “Of course I don't mind, bro. I'm the one who offered to give you one in the first place. And you don't have to, you know. I'm fine with taking care of myself later. If you still feel like it, you can return the favor after I'm finished with you. But I'm telling you that you don't have to.” Billy reaches a hand down and gently palms at Spencer's erection through his pants. “Nnhh...o-okay...” He lets out a shuddery breath at the feeling. “Mmm, Spence, you look so hot right now. Tell me, do you want me to un-zip you and give you the best hand-job ever? Do you?” Billy purrs in a seductive tone. “Y-yes, I do, please.” Spencer begs with a bit of a whimper. “Heh, sure. Whatever you want, brofriend.” Billy smiles as he un-zips Spencer's pants and pulls them down enough so that he can get at his underwear. He pulls those down, too, then pulls Spencer's bare erection out into the open. His eyes widen at the sight of it. “Woah, Spence, you're uncut? That's so rare. Yep, I definitely picked the best boyfriend.”

He hums as he starts to gently stroke his hand up and down along the shaft. Spencer lets out a few shuddery breaths at the feeling as his over-sensitive cock twitches in Billy's hand. Billy grins as he starts to stroke Spencer faster, starting to peel back the extra skin in order to get at the extra-sensitive area underneath. He runs his thumb along the slit at the top, too. Spencer starts moaning at this and bucks into Billy's hand. Billy smiles and continues his actions. “Mmm...Spence, you sound so, so hot. Look hot, too. Like you so much, little bro-peep...” He says in a soft, seductive tone of voice as he starts to stroke Spencer faster and faster. Spencer lets out his loudest moan yet and bucks into Billy's hand some more desperately. “L-like you too, Billy. A lot...”

Spencer says, flushing darkly. Billy smiles and leans forward to give him a soft kiss despite the heat of the moment, and Spencer returns it. “I'm glad you do...” Billy whispers as he gives Spencer a fond look. Spencer smiles and looks back at Billy with equal fondness. Billy then starts stroking Spencer as fast as possible, and Spencer moans louder and louder as he bucks desperately against Billy's hand. A little more, a little more, and...Spencer cums with a harsh cry of Billy's name, raw pleasure coursing through him as his cum gets all over Billy's hand. Billy smiles and lifts up his hand, then licks and sucks the cum off his hand.

Spencer flushes darkly at this. “Mmm, Spence, you taste delicious. Mind if I clean you up?” He asks, pointing to the remaining cum on Spencer's now softened and limp length. Spencer shakes his head. “Nah, I don't mind.” Billy grins and leans down, then expertly licks and sucks the remaining cum off of Spencer's sensitive dick. When he's done, he sits back up and smiles at Spencer. “So, Spence, did you like it? It sounds like you did.” Spencer nods his head, smiling. “Y-yeah, I did. Um. But. I wanna return the favor now, if you want me to.” He says, fidgeting a bit in place. Billy nods his head.

“Sure, Spence. If you want to. I'm willing and waiting.” Billy leans back against the wall, he's gonna let Spencer do all the work here since he wants to. Spencer nods and reaches a hand down to start stroking Billy through his pants. Billy throws his head back and lets out a shuddery breath as Spencer palms him. It's not long before Spencer's curiosity gets the best of him and he un-zips Billy's pants, then pulls his pants and underwear down. He pulls Billy's circumcised penis out into the open air, and he notes that it's huge.

Spencer lets out a gasp at the sight, and Billy smiles at him. “Like what you see, Spence? Now that you're my boyfriend, that's all for you whenever you want it, you know. Just for you and you alone.” Spencer nods his head and smiles at Billy. “Heh...I really lucked out in the boyfriend department, didn't I?” Spencer muses. “Yes, and so did I. Couldn't have picked a better boyfriend if I tried.” Spencer smiles and nods, then he starts to stroke Billy with an unsure hand. Sure, he's masturbated plenty of times before, but that doesn't mean he knows how to give a hand-job. Billy, however, is forever patient with his cute inexperienced boyfriend. He reaches his own hand down and strokes himself in a demonstration. “Like this, Spence. I know you'll do great.”

Spencer nods and starts stroking Billy just like he showed him. Billy smiles and throws his head back, letting out shuddery breaths while Spencer strokes him. Spencer really wants to hear him moan. “You're doing great, Spencer.” Billy assures him, thinking he's nervous. Spencer nods and starts to speed up his strokes, which makes a groan slip out of Billy. Almost a moan, but not quite. Spencer strokes Billy as fast as he possibly can, and finally, Billy moans. It's the most beautiful sound Spencer's ever heard. He swallows as he continues his strokes, and in no time, Billy cums with a loud moan of Spencer's name. His cum gets all over his hand, and Spencer looks down at it curiously.

He then lifts it away from Billy's now limp length. “S-so, um, did I do good?” Spencer asks. “The evidence is all over your hand, bro. Yeah, you did good.” Billy says, laughing. “Great.” Spencer looks at the cum on his hand, considering tasting it. “You don't have to taste it if you don't wanna, you know.” Billy says with a shrug. Spencer shakes his head and licks a bit of it off of his hand. “Hmm...tastes kinda salty, kinda sweet. I like it.” Spencer hums as he licks and sucks the rest off his hand until it's all gone. “Heh, glad my taste is to your liking, sweetie. That's pretty important for a relationship, probably. So! Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Spence?” Billy asks, looking at him hopefully.

“Yeah, of course I did, dude. This is my first date with you and it's been the best date ever. I had the most fun I've ever had in my life tonight. Thank you.” He smiles and leans forward to give Billy a sweet peck to the lips. Billy grins and returns it. “You're welcome. I'm really glad you had fun, Spence. That was my intention from the start, for you to have a good time.” He smiles as he nuzzles noses with Spencer. “Yep. Had the best time I've ever had.” Spencer hums, nuzzling him back. “Hm, well, you should give me your number then, cutie, so I can keep in contact with you. You'll still see me at the Mocha Loca, of course, but I wanna be able to talk to you more often than that. So! Hand over your cell so I can put my number in for you.” Billy holds out his hand.

“Oh, sure.” Spencer looks down, and it just now occurs to him to zip himself up. He tucks his penis back into his pants and zips himself up, then pulls his red cellphone out of his jeans pocket. Billy zips himself up then takes the phone from Spencer and flips it open. “Nice background.” Billy says as he looks at the zombie-themed background of Spencer's phone with a bit of a shudder. “Thanks.” Spencer says with a snort while Billy puts his phone number into Spencer's contacts. “There you go, cutie, now you can get a hold of me anytime. Though, I think you could have a better background. How about you take a picture of yours truly?” Billy says with a smile. “Oh, yeah, sure, that sounds like a good idea.” Spencer goes to the camera on his phone and holds it up so he can get a good picture of Billy. “Say cheese.” He says. Billy gives Spencer one of his winning smiles and Spencer takes the picture then sets it as his new phone background. “How's that look?” He asks as he hands it to him. “Looks brofect! Now, put your number in my phone.”

Billy says, holding his dark purple cellphone out to Spencer. “Sure.” Spencer quickly adds his number into Billy's contacts and hands it back to him. “Sweet! And let me get a picture of your cuteness for my background, too.” Spencer blushes and rolls his eyes, but he complies, giving Billy one of his cutest smiles. Billy grins, takes the picture, and sets it as his background. “Look at how cute you are.” Billy coos as he shows Spencer the picture. “Heh, yeah, that's a good picture of me.” He says with a pleased smile. “Yeah, it is.” Billy glances at the digital clock in the room-it reads twelve-thirty AM now. “So, Spence, out of curiosity, do you happen to have a curfew? It's midnight thirty, and I wouldn't want your folks to get mad at me. I'd look like a bad boyfriend if I brought you home late, hehe.” And Billy really wants to keep dating Spencer, so he needs to make a good impression on his folks. “Um, not really? But I should probably get home soon.” He muses with a shrug. “Yeah, I figured. Um, but first...do you maybe wanna cuddle and talk for a bit? It's something I've always wanted to do after a date like this, and I really don't wanna let you go just yet, so...” he shrugs and looks at Spencer. “Sure, I don't mind. I love cuddling.”

Spencer was wanting to do that too, actually. “Great. Then come and get your cuddles, Spence.” Billy lays down and holds his arms open for Spencer. Spencer smiles and lays on top of Billy, then wraps his arms around him, and Billy wraps his arms around Spencer. “Ah...this is great. Just holding someone like this, being held by someone like this. To me, this kind of thing is even more intimate than sex. It's really nice...” Billy lets out a happy-sounding sigh, and starts humming. “Yeah, I agree with you, this is really nice...” Spencer replies, also letting out a happy sounding sigh as he nuzzles Billy. Billy smiles and starts lazily carding his finger through Spencer's hair. “So, Spence, how are you feeling? Talk to me.” Billy wants to know how he's feeling. “I'm feeling great. Content. Happy. Calm. To be honest, I found you pretty annoying at first. But you grew on me, and I'm really glad I went on this date with you tonight. I really like you a lot, Billy, and I think you're the best boyfriend ever...” Spencer says, giving Billy a squeeze. Billy smiles and softly kisses the top of Spencer's head. “I'm glad you're feeling great, Spence. Heh. I could tell you didn't like me at first, but I'm so glad you gave me a chance. I like you a lot, too, Spence, really. And you're the best boyfriend ever.”

He insists as he peppers Spencer's face with kisses. “Yeah, I didn't like you, but now I like you the most of anyone. I'm glad I gave you a chance, too, really glad. Hm. Hey, Billy, will you sing for me? Maybe a lullaby? I kinda wanna take a little nap with you before I go home, if you don't mind.” Billy smiles and nods his head. “Like you the most of anyone, too, Spence. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful and hopefully long-lasting brolationship. Sure, I'll sing for you and let you nap with me.” Billy begins softly singing a lullaby as he pets soothingly at Spencer's hair. This sort of song suits Billy's voice more, in Spencer's opinion. It's beautiful and not about sex or anything like that. It doesn't take long for Spencer's eyes to grow heavy, and he lets out a yawn. “Goodnight, Billy...” he mumbles sleepily before he drifts off. “Heh, goodnight, Spence. Sweet dreams.” He smiles as he kisses his head. Billy watches him sleep for a while, then sets an alarm. They can afford to stay here until at least two AM, right? He smiles as he gently runs his hands through Spencer's hair while he sleeps so as not to wake him. His sleeping face is so beautiful, so innocent and cute. Billy feels his chest well with all the fondness he feels for the boy at the sight. Eventually, he drifts off into a restful sleep. The two rest in each other's arms for a while, the sound of their soft snoring that almost seems to be in sync the only noise in the room. However, unfortunately the alarm clock ruins their restful sleep right on cue at two AM. Billy mumbles grumpily as he hits the snooze button. He wants to sleep with his cute boyfriend some more. Unfortunately, Spencer wakes up from the blaring noise of the alarm clock and looks over at it. “Two AM? I should really get home.” He muses, yawning. “Just ten more minutes, Spence. Please, let me just hold you for ten more minutes.” Billy pleads.

“Well, okay.” Spencer shrugs and doesn't move, then gives Billy a squeeze. Billy smiles, pleased, as he wraps his arms back around Spencer. “Sorry, Spence, I just really don't want you to go, you know? I've never felt like this with anyone before, funny...” Billy muses. “Yeah, I gotcha. I don't really wanna go, either. But unfortunately, I have to. Neither have I. Billy, will you sing some more for me? Maybe some love songs?” He asks hopefully. “Sure, Spence, whatever you want.” He smiles and softly sings some sweet love songs to Spencer for the next ten minutes. “Alright, little bro-peep. Much as I don't want to, I should probably get you home now so your folks don't think you got kidnapped or something, even if I do kinda wanna kidnap you, hehe.” Billy reluctantly unwraps his arms from around Spencer, and Spencer equally reluctantly unwraps his arms from around Billy. They both sit up and exit the room. Pete gives Billy a look as they come out. “So, Billy, did you have fun in there? Clean up after yourself?” He asks. “Yeah, we did. Don't worry, I cleaned up after myself this time.” He says with a good natured smile. “Great. You have a nice rest of your night, now.” Pete says, giving him a friendly wave good-bye. “We will. Cya later, Pete.” Billy nods and walks out of the bar holding hands with Spencer. “So, Spence, where do ya live?” He asks when they arrive back at Billy's bike. “Oh, wait. We need to go by the Mocha Loca. I left my bike there.” Billy nods.

“Alright then.” He puts on his helmet and sits down on the bike. Spencer does the same and wraps his arms around Billy from behind. “Hold on tight.” Billy cautions as he starts the engine and tears off down the street. Spencer holds on tight as he can as they make their way back down to the Mocha Loca. When they get there, Billy comes to a stop and kills the engine. Spencer takes off his helmet and hands it back to Billy, then goes over and gets his own bike from the otherwise empty parking lot. “So, you gonna bike home from here?” Billy asks. “Yeah. I'd have you take me, but this is kinda my only way of getting to and from work, hehe.” He says, looking a bit saddened that he has to part with Billy now. Billy nods. “I gotcha. Well, can I have at least one last kiss?” Billy asks, grinning. “Heh, sure.” Spencer kisses Billy sweetly on the lips, and Billy returns it. “So, you have tomorrow off, right? If Miranda isn't running me ragged tomorrow, maybe we can go on another date, or at the very least hang-out, maybe even just grab lunch. That sound good to you?” Billy asks. “Yeah, sure.” Spencer replies with a nod. Of course he'd love to see Billy again as soon as possible. “Great! I'll text you tomorrow when I have some free time. Goodnight, little bro-peep. Cya tomorrow.” Billy gives Spencer one last squeeze-hug, which Spencer returns. He then hops on his bike and waves to Spencer as he rides off.

Spencer waves at him until he's out of sight, then gets on his bike and makes his way home without incident. He slips quietly into his house and is pleased to find that his parents are fast asleep. Good, he won't have to deal with his mom being over-excited about the fact that he went on a date and has a boyfriend now. He makes his way into the bathroom and prepares himself for bed by changing into only a pair of boxers to sleep in and brushing his teeth. That's when he looks at and remembers the mark Billy left on him. What did he call it again? Oh, right. Purple Midnight. It's just a hickie, but wow, is it ever still prominent. Yep, people will definitely be able to tell he's spoken for. Good thing he doesn't have work tomorrow. He blushes at the thought. He finishes up brushing his teeth then slips under his covers. As he falls asleep, Spencer smiles at the realization, _I have a boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come! :) Please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments.~


	6. NOTE FOR READERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice for readers

Hello Everyone,

You can very easily see this chapter isn't an actual chapter. Instead it's a notice because Calil_Spencer and I wanted to let you all know about the status of this fanfic. As it stands, Getting By will never be updated by the either of us ever again. Calil moved on to other better things and they have enough on their hands. As for me, I've completely abandoned anything I've had to do with Ectofeature or Dude That's my Ghost. 

(Similarly, Painful Irony has been put under the status of complete as it is as far as I want that fic to go.)

 **However** , 

Getting By is obviously still full of potential. If there are any readers who are writers themselves that  _want_ this fanfic they are allowed it. You can adopt it and continue it and do with it what you like. 

Here are some of the conditions for this position:  
1\. You do not change or alter any of the previous chapters written by Calil or I. That's just simple respect, mate. Don't do that.

2\. You are actually serious about taking on this fic and doing something with it.

3\. I will add your name to the list of authors of this fic and you cannot have either Calil or I removed.

4\. Due to keeping readers less confused, I will be updating Getting By on my fanfiction.net account with complete credit to you as I have been doing for Calil.

5\. Focus on keeping it clean and responsible. Yeah, you can write your dirty scenes and get kinky but tag things appropriately. 

6\. Care about the readers.

7\. Have fun with it. Be creative.

Anyone interested, just leave a message and I'll talk to you. I couldn't care less who this thing ends up in the hands in and if you know anybody who might want it, refer them to us. We don't want this fic anymore. We'd love for someone who actually cares about it to possibly finish it. If you can't keep going, find someone who can and tell me and they'll get the same conditions. 

Otherwise, thank you guys. You're a really dedicated bunch of readers and I wish we could have done more for you. If you're into Hidashi (BH6) then check out Calil's stuff. They've got a wide variety and they're working hard over there. If you want TF2 fics, I'm looking to post some eventually. Again, thank you.

Hope you all the best,

r2mich2

 


End file.
